Wedding Vows
by Kagulovestea94
Summary: Kagura fiddled her pen in between her fingers, twirling and tapping it on the desk in her bedroom. She sighed and looked at the floor beside her desk, two boxes piled on top of each other, they were Sougo's, her future husband. Never in her life had she ever imagined she would be married with her nemesis since childhood.Rated M for language and sexual themes. Slow updates
1. Stupid vows

Hello, everybody! This is my first Gintama fanfic since...idk, 2010. I recently started writting fanfics again because I just love tripping myself over the ships. Anyway, hope you like this one. The uploads will be slow because I'm in college, bear with me, please. ;A;

Rated M for language and sexual themes because I'm a pervert.

Gintama and it's amazing characters belong to Hideaki Sorachi-sensei. I obviously don't own anything.

* * *

Kagura fiddled her pen in between her fingers, twirling and tapping it on the desk in her bedroom. She sighed and looked at the floor beside her desk, two boxes piled on top of each other, they were Sougo's, her future husband. She sighed. Never in her life had she ever imagined she would be married with her nemesis since childhood.

She laid back in the comfy chair he had bought her about a year ago for Valentine's day. Her lips curved in a smile. He had always given her the weirdest presents but also the most useful. She turned her eyes towards the picture frames that decorated the top part of the desk: one of her family, one of her Yorozuya family, one of Sadaharu and one of a collage made by Sougo a couple years before.

Then she looked down to what she had written: lovey dovey lines of bullshit that didn't tell her "love story" with Sougo. She frowned, ripped the page off from the notebook and tossed it to the side. She laid back again and sighed loudly

"Concentrate, Kagura. Why am I even bothering with this? The wedding is in…two days. Wait, what the fuck?" She looked at the calendar pinned in the wall, one blank square before a bright pink circle adorned the date. "Holy mother of shit. I'm fucked" she cursed, slapping her forehead softly.

She took her phone and dialed a number. She tapped her fingers against the paper block, waiting for Otae to pick up the call. The Yato lost her patience and just as her finger brushed the decline symbol the woman's voice was heard.

"Kagura-chan! I'm sorry, I was drying my hands." the woman said, panting softly.

"Did I bother you?" Kagura asked, crossing one of her legs over the other.

"Not at all. It's okay. Is there something bothering you? You sound weird" Otae asked back.

"Well…"

"It's the wedding isn't it? Are you nervous?" Otae asked excitedly.

"Kind of but the problem here is that I'm writing my stupid vows and they don't sound like I want them to.-aru" the Yato spoke so quickly that she was panting by the end of the sentence.

"oh, the vows are giving you trouble? Those fuckers suck, you never say what you mean, darling" Otae laughed softly.

"But I want them to say something about us-aru. You know that we're not the sweetest couple, we hated each other remember?"

"I know. Why don't you trip yourself and remember everything? Starting on how you met Sougo." Otae suggested.

"That's… actually a great idea. Thank you, Otae-san!" Kagura smiled and sat straight in her chair.

"A pleasure, dear. See you tomorrow for the sleep over!"

"Alright, say Hi to Gori-san for me-aru" and then Kagura ended the call.

"Let's see. How did I meet the sadist?"Kagura said, leaning back in the chair to remember.

* * *

Please review, like, follow, whatev's you'd like to do. Review nicely please, don't be mean because it's not nice 7w7.

Love, Kagulovestea94.

PS: English is not my native language, it's Spanish. SO, excuse if my writting style or "rules" sometimes don't apply to the US ones. I write because I love to do so not because I'm writting an essay for college *shivers*. Anyway, check my other fanfics, some of them are weird because my word sucked so...try not to read the ones prior to 2015. Love ya'll.


	2. How we met

Hello there! Here's the first chapter on how Kagura met Sougo in Elementary school. Hope you like it.

I don't own Gintama or it's characters, they're Hideaki Sorachi-sensei's.

* * *

—Flashback—

"Gin-san! I don't want to go to school-aru!" a little salmon haired girl said as she tugged on an older guy's sleeve.

"C'mon, Kagura-chan! You're going to make lots of friends in elementary!" the silver haired guy said as he basically dragged her in the street, her tiny sneakers wearing off in the back with the paviment.

"But I don't want to meet stupid people-aru!" she insisted, unable to stop him from dragging her.

"Not all people are stupid, Kagura-chan." the guy said. "Also, you'll have Shinpachi two grades after you so if you have any problems you can tell him and he can kick the meanie's butt's away"

"He'll end up with his butt kicked-aru." Kagura said.

"Okay, we're here. Be a good girl, Kagura-chan, don't share your sweets, don't let anyone take your lunch and don't say bad words, 'kay?" the silver haired guy said, kneeling in front of the little girl.

"Alright-aru" she pouted. "You better give me a carton of strawberry milk by the time I get out of here, you understand?"

"Alright, I'll buy it and we can drink it later while watching the mecha anime you like the most" he said, smiling as he patted her salmon hair. "Your bun's are okay?"

"A little tight-aru, like your boxers, but they're fine. See you later, Gin-san, go now, you embarrass me-aru" She smiled, high fived him and walked inside the building, a teacher guiding her as she waved the guy away.

"What's your name, sweetie?" the blonde teacher asked as she held her hand.

"Yato Kagura-aru. I'm in the 1B class" she said, holding onto the woman's hand.

"Alright, come here" the teacher said, walking her towards the stairs that led her to the first floor.

She waved to the teacher once she was in her classroom. Little Kagura looked around and sat beside a black haired girl.

"H-Hello" the girl greeted her with a shy smile.

"Yo!" Kagura greeted, raising her palm. An habit she inherited from her caretaker/nanny Gin-san. "What's your name-aru?"

"Tokugawa Soyo. What's yours?"

"Yato Kagura-aru." she smiled.

"Nice meeting you, Kagura-chan" the girl smiled.

"Yeah, yeah you too"

The recess came soon and Kagura walked down the stairs with Soyo behind her. They sat in a bench below the shadow of an old tree where they would later carve out their initials in a "BFF" heart. Kagura was eating her extra large bowl of rice with egg when she noticed someone was looking weirdly at her.

"What the hell? Who's lookin' at me-aru?" Kagura said, putting down her chopsticks for a second.

"I think he is" Soyo pointed her finger, shyly, at a guy with sand colored hair.

"You know him? He's been looking at me for quite a while and it bothers me-aru" Kagura said, narrowing her eyes at the same time as him.

"No, do you?" Soyo asked back.

"nope…but maybe someone I know might. Let me finish this-aru" the salmon haired girl finished her bowl in a matter of seconds so she could look for someone.

"You know someone here?" the girl asked, putting down her half eaten sandwich.

"Yes, there he is-aru! Wait for me, hime-chan" Kagura said as she packed her bowl in her lunch bag.

"Hime-chan?"

"Yeah, you kinda look like a princess-aru" Kagura gave her a slightly toothless grin, one of her lower canine teeth missing. This made her new friend blush.

"Shinpachi!" she ran towards a guy with glasses.

"Kagura-chan! How are you?" the brunette greeted her by patting her head.

"Good Good, we'll talk later, do you know that guy?" she asked, pointing blatantly at the sand haired boy.

"E-Excuse me, guys" he apologized to his friends and walked away with the little bunned girl. "Is he bothering you, Kagura-chan?"

"He's been looking at me weirdly-aru. Tell him to stop bothering me or I'll…" she looked around, checking if there wasn't anyone. "I'll kick his butt so hard he'll cry-aru".

"I-I can't tell him that, Kagura-chan. You see, he's two years ahead of me and that makes him four years ahead of you" Shinpachi explained.

"You're a coward, Shinpachi-kun-aru. One day I'll kick his butt if he keeps bothering me." Kagura said walking back to her friend.

The classes ended and soon she was packing up her stuff, ready to go home. She checked her buns that had only loosened a tiny bit. She hung her huge backpack on her back and grabbed her lunch bag, ready to go. She walked out with her new friend towards the front door.

"What's your name, sir?" the teacher asked a silver haired guy.

"Sakata Gintoki. Tutor of Yato Kagura from the 1B class." he said in a bored tone, showing his ID.

"Kagura-chan?" the teacher looked for the girl since she had lead her in the morning.

"Here, miss-aru" she raised her hand.

"Gintoki-kun is here" the teacher smiled, holding out her hand.

"Alright, see you tomorrow, Hime-chan. Take care-aru.!" she waved goodbye to her friend and held the teacher's hand. "See you tomorrow, teacher" she waved goodbye to the woman as she held Gintoki's hand.

"How was your day, Kagura-chan? Made lots of friends?" He asked as they walked back to their house.

"I met this girl, she was very pretty like a princess-aru, so I nicknamed her 'Hime-chan". I don't need more friends, I like her alright-aru" she said with a smile as she handed Gintoki her backpack and lunch bag.

"I see. Did you see Shinpachi-kun?" Gintoki asked, looking down at her.

"Yes, he's scared of the older guys-aru. There was this guy that looked at me weirdly but I couldn't do anything since he's in 5º grade. I just sticked out my tongue-aru!" she said proudly.

"Well, just don't go there causing trouble, alright? C'mon, hurry so we can watch your mecha anime" the guy said lazily.

"Hey, Gintoki." a male voice spoke.

"Oogushi-kun, how yo' doin'?" He raised his palm to greet the man.

"It's Toushirou for God's sake! Anyway, did you come from the elementary school?" he asked.

"Yeah, just picking up this little one. Hey, brat, greet Oogushi-kun" Gintoki bumped Kagura softly with the back of his knee.

"Yo! Oogushi-kun-aru!" she raised her palm, imitating her tutor. "I'm Kagura-aru"

"Nice meeting you, Kagura-chan. Hijikata Toushirou" he smiled at her, she just nodded.

"Anyway, Oogushi-kun, did you come and get Sougo?" Gintoki asked.

"Yeah, I'm just waiting for him to come back from buying the jump- HEY!" he turned around after being slapped in the back with the magazine.

"Yo, Sakata-sa-…"

Suddenly there was a weird atmosphere as crimson met blue. Sougo and Kagura looked at each other with narrowed eyes, electricity sparkling as their gazes met.

"What you looking at, brat?" Sougo said, landing a kind-of-soft punch in her head, right in between her buns.

"Who are you calling a brat, you stalker son of a-"her mouth was covered by Gintoki.

"Oi,oi, Kagura-chan, calm down. See you later, Oogushi-kun!" the silver haired guy said as he ran away with the little girl in his arms.

"I'll kill you, bastard-aru!" she yelled, still being carried in Gintoki's arms.

"You know her?" Hijikata asked the sand haired boy.

"Yeah, she's new. She looks fun to mess with, also those buns.." Sougo said as he rubbed his chin.

"She might kill you, be careful with her. She's a Yato after all. C'mon, brat, I have to take you home" Hijakata said as he got ahead of the boy.

"Those buns…were kinda cute" he whispered to himself as he walked behind the taller guy.

-End of the flashback.-

* * *

Hope you liked reading this chapter. Please like, review o whatev's. Remember, be nice.

Love, Kagulovestea94.


	3. Zing

Hello, guys! Here's the third chapter where Kagura remembers how her middle school was with Sougo. This focuses only in the important moments to their relationship. Sorry for the long chapter but I hope you enjoy it 3

Gintama and it's characters don't belong to me, they are Hideaki Soachi-sensei's.

* * *

"That bastard. Second time we saw each other and he just fucking hit my head." Kagura laughed a bit before getting up to prepare herself a cup of tea, and by cup she meant half a liter.

Kagura leaned against the island in the middle of her kitchen as she waited for the water to boil. She looked around her house: there were boxes and boxes that contained almost everything her fiancé owned in them. Her blue eyes wandered around the room, looking at weird little details and comparing them to her single life or what she liked to call it " _Pre-sadism life_ ".

She started by looking at the door: nothing had changed; the key hanger: Before there were only her motorcycle and house keys and now there were Sougo's car keys, her house keys and car keys since she upgraded it to a car last year; the old living room couches were replaced by Sougo's ones since hers were too old; the t.v was upgraded by Sougo when he moved in about 3 years ago.

He moved in for her 21st birthday, he showed in her front door with a suitcase and his portfolio. Kagura smiled as she unfolded her arms, her gaze fixed in the ring that she had been wearing for a year and a half. She looked at it from a far, stretching her hand, just how she did when he first gave it to her. It was a simple white gold band with a rainbow moonstone in the center. She loved how the colors shifted with the light.

She turned her attention towards the pot boiling in the stove. She prepared her cup of tea and sat in the single couch, her legs crossed. She rested her head against the soft leather material as she recalled some more memories, now from her middle school days.

-Flashback.-

"C'mon, Kagura-chan! Wake up, we're running late!" Shinpachi yelled into the bathroom door.

"Shut up already, Four eyes!" Kagura yelled back as she looked at herself in the mirror, her new bun covers already in her head.

"I haven't been late in the past two years of middle school and I'm not going to be on my last one because of you!" Shinpachi grabbed his backpack along with hers and started heading out. "See you later, Gin-san!"

"Stupid Pachi-aru. Bye, Gin-san!" Kagura yelled, heading out after grabbing her lunch bag.

Kagura jogged until she caught up with Shinpachi. She didn't say anything and she just left the angry guy carry her backpack. They were 20 minutes earlier by the time they got to school but Shinpachi still considered that to be late. Kagura rolled her eyes as her friend scolded her again.

"Yo, Pachi." a voice greeted them as they walked inside the building.

"huh? Okita-san. Good morning" the brunette greeted the blonde guy beside him.

"I see this is your last year in middle, right?" Sougo asked the brunette. "Congrats"

"Thank you, Okita-san. T-this is Kagura-chan, I'm sure you know her." Shinpachi pushed the girl in front of him.

"Oh, China? You made it out of elementary?" Sougo said, hiding his laughter.

"Shut up, sadist. Leave me alone-aru" Kagura said, crossing her arms and looking to the other side with a sigh.

"K-Kagura-chan!" Shinpachi scolded her silently.

"Leave her, we don't know if she will make it out of middle" Sougo said, turning his back.

"What the f-…heck does that mean, Sougo-aru?!" She yelled as Shinpachi tried to cover her mouth.

"Bye Bye, stupid China, Shinpachi-kun" the blonde waved as he walked towards the high school building, hiding his smile.

"That bastard-aru…" Kagura whispered as she wiped the inexistent dust from her uniform skirt.

"You two still fight? It's been 6 years since you met and every time you see each other you just…argue and fight" Shinpachi said as he walked beside the girl towards her classroom.

"I don't know. He irritates me-aru. By the way, I got a job-aru!" Kagura said as she jumped a couple steps ahead of her friend.

"A job? What the hell? Who would give a job to an almost 12 year old girl?" Shinpachi asked.

"Otose-san. I'm going to help her in the store after classes-aru. I want to buy Gin-chan a present for his birthday-aru." the salmon haired girl said as she waited for him.

"I see. Well here's your classroom, Kagura-chan. Be nice, don't go there yelling all sorts of curses, bad words, pay attention and I'll see you in the recess, Alright?" Shinpachi said with a smile, patting her shoulder softly.

"Alright-aru. Have a nice day, Shinpachi" Kagura smiled and patted him back before entering the classroom.

"Kagura-chan!" a girl waved her hand at the salmon haired girl.

"Oi, Hime-chan. Don't say my name that loud, you embarrass me!" Kagura shushed the girl as she sat beside her.

"S-Sorry" Soyo pouted before receiving a pat on the back.

"Just kidding, Hime-chan" Kagura smiled. "So, where did you go on these vacations?"

"Well, you see…"

The girls talked about their vacations as they waited for the teacher to arrive. A couple hours later the bell rang, meaning it was time for their recess. Kagura and Solo walked down with their lunch bags to the playground, looking for some shadow. They finally sat in a bench near an old tree, where they would also carve out " _Sadistic Sisterhood Three_ " with another girl a couple years later.

"H-Hey, can I sit with you guys?" a female voice said, making Kagura and Soyo look up to her.

"Sure-aru. Here. What's your name-aru?" Kagura asked as she sat closer to Soyo to make room for the girl.

"Imai Nobume. Yours?" She asked back in a monotone voice.

"Yato Kagura, this is Tokugawa Soyo-aru." Kagura introduced with a brief smile before returning to her extra large bowl of rice.

"Nice to meet you, Nobume-san." Soyo greeted with a gentle smile. "Are you new in town?"

"Yeah, I moved here a couple weeks ago so I basically don't know anyone." Nobume said, a small blush creeping up her static face.

"Don't worry, Nobume-chan, not even I know everyone here-aru." Kagura said as she chewed a piece of sukonbu, making the girls laugh.

"Kagura, right?" Nobume asked, making the girl nod. "Do you know that guy?" She pointed her finger discreetly towards a sand blonde guy.

"Who?" Kagura squinted her eyes since the guy was kind of far from their bench.

"The one with sand-blonde hair, average height and a superman hoodie. He's been looking this way since the start of the recess. I'd even dare to say he's been looking at you, Kagura-chan." Nobume said before biting into her sandwich.

"Oh no…" Soyo sighed.

"What? Is there something wrong?" Nobume asked, covering her mouth politely as she spoke.

"That bastard-aru." Kagura whispered as she chewed her sukonbu. "I'm going to bite his freakin' head off one day-aru"

"Oh, so you do know him" Nobume said.

"He's her nemesis, Nobume-chan. They've been fighting since the day they met each other." Soyo explained with a gentle but worried smile.

"Nemesis? Nah, I think he likes her." Nobume said bluntly.

"What?!" Kagura spit her water. "No way that idiot likes me-aru! He just wants to bother me for his dear life"

"See, Kagura-chan, Nobume-chan thinks the same." Soyo said, patting her friend's back.

"Do you like him too, Kagura-chan?" Nobume asked.

"No way in hell I'm ever going to like that bastard. He punched me the first time he met me-aru!" Kagura said, crossing her arms.

"Kagura-chan, don't say that. You will end up marrying him one day." Soyo said, crossing her arms proudly.

"I second that" Nobume raised her hand.

"Just shut up already, you two-aru. If that were ever to happen, remind me to treat ya'll to the movies for a whole month." Kagura said, getting up and walking towards the soccer court.

Nobume and Soyo sighed and continued eating as they looked at Kagura playing soccer with the guys in their class. She wasn't the most feminine girl of them all, she was the least feminine in fact, but they could see the new guys getting charmed by her tomboyish attitude after all.

Some time passed and Kagura still worked in Otose's shop, it was her last year of middle school. She did almost everything she could to help the old woman that had been her friend since she came to town. It was a Friday 13th in the afternoon and Kagura was organizing some tuna cans on top of a shelf while Otose did some shopping. She was wearing her sweatpants and a cropped shirt that would show her tummy whenever she stretched.

"Fucking period, why was I born a girl-aru? I could have been born a boy like Kamui and not have to worry about all of this fucking girl stuff: cramps, blood, bloating, pads, tampons, hormones! Fucking shit…" She spoke to herself as she wiped the surface of the shelf with her rag before organizing the other cans. She didn't notice a special someone entered the store.

"Oi, China, you still workin' here?" the voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Welcom-…oh, it's you, aru. What do you want, bastard?" she looked at him with her peripheral vision.

"Do you have the special edition jump?" he asked, scratching his nape, bored.

"Nope, I sold the last one a couple minutes ago-aru. Do you need something else?"

"Fuck. Then, do you have…let me see…maxi pads with wings?" he asked, reading the little piece of paper that his sister gave him.

"Sure, they're in aisle 2-aru" she pointed towards the aisle.

"Aren't you supposed to get them for me, stupid China?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You're not a costumer, you're a bastard-aru, go get them yourself." She smiled sarcastically.

"Kagura-chan. Be nice" Otose said, making Kagura jump.

"You scared me, old witch!" Kagura scolded the old lady as she placed her hand over her beating heart.

"Go get this guy his maxi pads, you brat!" Otose yelled as she opened the door that led her to the back room.

"Alright, sheesh…" Kagura sighed as she left the last can of tuna in the shelf.

The Yato grabbed onto the ladder and she accidentally missed a step. As she felt the sole of her sneaker rub against the metal step of the ladder she could swear she saw her life passing by: she never had a dog, didn't get to give Gin-chan the jump special she asked Otose to discount from her payment, she didn't had her first kiss, she hadn't eaten a whole packet of sukonbu in a day. ' _Goodbye, Gin-chan, Shinpachi, my sadist sisters, Sadist…wait_ '.

Kagura opened her eyes to find herself in her nemesis' arms. Sougo had her in his arms, bridal style. She blushed as he saw a concerned look in his face. Blue met Red. Bright blue orbs met Dark Crimson ones. They blinked. Kagura swore, years later, that she saw Sougo blush for the first time.

"You okay, China?" he asked worried. His tone caught the Yato girl completely off guard.

"huh?" was all she managed to say, still processing the beautiful crimson his eyes were.

"Are you okay, dumb China?" he asked again, settling her feet in the ground. "You almost died in front of my eyes. You know how much of a trauma that could have been?"

"I-I'm…what? This is your fault-aru! If you hadn't come here to buy your stupid pads I wouldn't have fallen down the ladder, bastard!" she walked towards the ladies aisle.

"You're welcome, stupid fuck" he whispered, trailing behind her.

After Kagura gave everything he needed to Sougo she walked towards the back room limping. Sougo looked at her trying to hide his concern as Otose checked the items into her old cash register.

"You do worry about her, don't you?" the woman asked him, a wise smile

"Nah, I don't care." he shrugged.

"Don't lie to an old woman's face, young boy. I've lived at least four times your age and I know damn well you like that brat" Otose said calmly as she bagged the items.

"I have a girlfriend anyways." he tried to shrug it off again as he paid for his sister's stuff.

"You are not denying it? alright, boy. It's your love life, anyway. Have a nice day" Otose waved Sougo away.

Kagura came back, still limping, and sat beside the old woman, leaning her head against her employer's shoulder. Otose wrapped her arm around the girl's shoulder, patting it softly as she lit her cigarette.

"What's gotten into you, brat? Do you need a pay rise or something?" the woman asked, still patting the girl's shoulder.

"I'm on my period, maybe you don't remember being on yours but it's awful-aru" Kagura said, picking her nose.

"Are you Gintoki's daughter or something? Grab a napkin, brat!" Otose said, blowing out the smoke form her cigarette. "Oi, Kagura-chan"

"Hmm?"

"Wouldn't you like to be more feminine?" the woman asked gently.

"Why-aru? Feminine girls are always weak, they cry for everything. I can do as much and more as guys can do-aru." Kagura said, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"I'm not telling you to cry or to be weak. You have a nice body, you're cute in your own unique way and I'm sure if you put just a bit of effort in your appearance you soon will find a guy that likes you. Don't you want something like that?"

"Well…When I see those cute girls in the t.v I wonder how does it feel to wear flowy dresses, going out on dates and even…kissing" The Yato was as red as a tomato by the end of her sentence.

"Then, why don't you try it? I mean, I pay you well and you don't spend a lot of money since your sukonbu is fairly cheap and your father gives Gintoki money for your care taking every month. Go out with your two friends and buy some stuff, they sure can help you more than an old lady like me" Otose smiled as she got up from her seat. "C'mon, brat. Help me close the shop so I can open up the snack shop"

"Alright, old witch." Kagura chuckled as she got up to help the lady close up.

-end of flashback.-

* * *

So...did you like it? Hope you did! Btw, I won't be mentioning Mitsuba (Sougo's sister) because I might write a fanfic about her and Okikagu inspired in a picture I saw online. Also, the name of this chapter and a certain "scene" is inspired from Hotel Transylvania, which is like, my favorite movie ever.

Oh, by the way, I forgot to mention this but I got my inspiration from a picture I saw online too -w-

Review nicely, follow and favorite if you'd like to 3

Thanks to ChenoaFairlee and Rinfantasy for reviewing 3 I send you love and hugs!

Love, Kagulovestea94.


	4. First Date

You guys are lucky, here's a double update! Hope you like this chapter, sorry if these two (3 & 4) are getting longer as the story progresses ;A; It's because I want it to be organized in their stages like: elementary, middle, high school, etc.

ENJOY!

I don't own Gintama or it's characters, they're Hideaki Sorachi sensei's.

* * *

By the time Kagura has finished her "tiny" cup of tea the door opened, revealing her fiancé. She smiled at him and got up from her favorite couch to be caught in his arms. She giggled as he kissed her neck softly, hugging her curves softly. The Yato tangled her fingers in his hair, smiling like a dork as he whispered sweet nothings in her ear.

"Aren't you supposed to be at Hijikata's place-aru?" She asked as he tackled her in the bigger couch.

"That's for tomorrow night, dumb ass" Sougo said with a chuckle as he looked at her from above.

"Damn, sorry, asshole, for being to eager to marry your stupid flat ass" Kagura pouted her lips.

"Flat ass your brother's, babe" The blonde said as he placed one of her hands in his butt. "Feel it, stupid China girl!" he laughed with her softly.

"Stop it, you're sexually molesting me, pervert-aru!" she laughed as his hands tickled the side of her ribs. "Stop it…Sougo, stop!"

"Nope, you're gonna have to beg me" he claimed proudly.

"STOP IT!" Kagura had bumped their foreheads together, sending her fiancé to the other side of the couch.

"OUCH! China if this leaves a mark for the wedding I'll kill you!" Sugo threatened as he rubbed his forehead.

"Shut up-aru! I'm the bride and I might have a huge ass hematoma in my precious pale forehead because of your dumb head-aru!" Kagura yelled as she rubbed her forehead too.

They squinted their eyes and the same electricity sparked as it did some years before. They stared into their eyes and bursted out laughing. Sougo grabbed her hand and pulled her onto his waist, wrapped her legs around his torso and carried her towards the bathroom.

"This will be our last single shower sex, let's make the best out of it" he said in a husky voice as he opened the door.

"Oh my god-aru" Kagura whispered.

-Flashback.-

Kagura was sitting in a bench at the shopping mall waiting for her friends, scrolling through outfits in the internet in her phone. She had decided to take Otose's advice to become more feminine and she knew she couldn't do it alone because she always ended in the Men's section at every store she went. She looked around her to check if her friends have arrived but there was still no sign of them.

"Oi, China!" a voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"oh, it's you" she returned her attention towards her phone.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, sitting beside her.

"Waiting for my a date, duh" she said, still scrolling down her phone. "You?"

"Unlike you I am actually waiting for a date, you're just waiting for your friends." he chuckled.

"N-No, I'm not-aru" she tried to act calm around him so he didn't know she was lying but…

"You're lying, you see? They're there" Sougo pointed towards the brunette and blue haired girl that were walking towards them.

"Whatever, dates are not only with men, stupid bastard-aru" she said before kicking his leg as she walked towards her friends.

"Were you talking to him?" Nobume asked as they walked.

"yeah" Kagura answered uninterested.

"You weren't fighting?" Soyo asked too.

"Nope" she said calmly "I mean, he was there for like 30 seconds so…" she decided to just shrug.

"If you say so" Nobume said as she walked into a clothing store.

"Alright, girls. Mission: ' _Turn our tomboy into a lady begins_ ' now!" Soyo said as she raised her fist. "Each of us have to find Kagura at least one outfit, 'kay?"

"Rules: Kagura can't get near the Men's section, we must avoid pants since that's all she wears and, according to Kagura's "small" budget, we can't spend more than 50 dollars on every outfit" Nobume read from her phone. "Ready? GO!"

Nobume and Soyo parted ways to the sides, leaving Kagura standing in the middle without knowing where to look. She sighed and pulled out her phone to try and look for clothing items that looked like they did in the pictures. She checked out shirts, skirts and shorts but none of them were to her liking. She walked until she found something that made her eyes sparkle.

It was a gorgeous white qipao style dress with cherry blossoms embroidered onto it. She immediately looked for her size and placed it in her shopping bag happily. Since she found something she walked happily in the aisles, stopping to look at clothes that caught her attention, although most of them didn't make the cut for her. A couple of minutes later she was looking at a yellow dress and noticed someone was looking at her. That's right: Okita Sougo. Kagura rolled her eyes and continued looking at the dress, specially when she noticed the girl she disliked the most was beside him.

"Hey" he greeted, looking at the opposite side of the clothing rack.

"Hey" she greeted back, looking for her the dress in her size.

"You'd look good in that, China. Also, I recommend you try on that black skirt over there with that superman shirt. Bye" having said that he walked away from her waving his hand.

Kagura looked at the clothes he pointed out and walked towards them after grabbing her dress. She heard Sougo's fake laugh as he talked with the girl. She felt hot inside and didn't know why, her fists clenched and she bit her lip. She shook that feeling off when she saw her friends walking towards her with the clothes in their hands. The Yato tried everything on and paid for the items she decided on, the qipao and yellow dresses along with the items Sougo mentioned were obviously in there.

They spent the rest of the afternoon shopping until Kagura ended up with more clothing bags than she could handle. They decided to stop in the food court to grab something to eat. As Kagura waited for their friends to finish dumping the trash she scrolled through her phone, writing down everything she had spent. She smiled proudly as she still had more than half of her savings left. She stretched herself and when she opened her eyes she noticed Sougo and the girl were arguing a couple tables away. Sougo was sitting facing her and their eyes stuck her tongue out at him and he fought to contain the smile forming in his lips.

'What the hell?' she asked by looking at the girl.

'No idea' he shrugged.

'She's crazy' Kagura mouthed.

'No shit' Sougo lifted his eyebrows.

"Are you listening?!" the girl scolded him.

"Yeah. So, you had no money to buy that red velvet dress you loved and couldn't give up on anything else for it." the guy answered her and she kept talking.

'I don't know why you're with her' Kagura rolled her eyes and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

Sougo just rolled his eyes and in a matter of seconds the girl turned around. She looked at Kagura with anger, mouthing and making a slicing motion in her neck for her: 'Look at him again and you are dead'. Kagura just shrugged. Grabbing her multiple shopping bags and walking pass their table with her friends.

"That bitch…" the girl murmured, slamming her fist in the table.

"Just leave her alone, would you?" Sougo said, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

Kagura smiled softly as she walked out of the mall with her friends. The three of them had made their own shopping, besides helping Kagura with clothes, shoes, accessories and makeup. They sat in a bench outside of the mall as they waited for Soyo's car to arrive to get her. They chatted about how Soyo had some kind of crush on Kamui, Kagura's brother:

"I still don't know why you like him, though-aru" Kagura said, picking her nose with her legs crossed. She was still wearing her sweatpants after all.

"When you find someone you like you'll understand, Kagura-chan" Soyo said, sighing hopelessly.

"Guys…how about I treat you all to the movies next month. There's this mecha movie from my favorite anime coming out-aru, the terror one Nobume wanted to see and the rom-com hime-chan wants." Kagura said, acting calmly as she got the dirt out of underneath her nails.

"You like someone?" Soyo asked, tilting her head to the side.

"She likes HIM, idiot! Remember what she said when we were in 7º grade?" Nobume shook the brunette's shoulders, her mouth slowly widening.

"SHIT!" Soyo yelled excitedly but covering her mouth quickly afterwards. "Sorry"

"Kagura-chan…explain yourself" Nobume asked.

"Well…The other day I was working and slipped down the ladder at the shop and he caught me…bridal style" Kagura blushed. "and after I gave him all his shit I went to the backroom because I was in my period-aru and I had sprained my ankle. Then, as I was going to open the door, I heard the old witch asking him if he liked me and he said that he had a girlfriend but Otose-san said: "You're not denying it, huh?" or something like that-aru." she imitated her employer's voice.

"So, he likes you. No shit Sherlock" Nobume rolled her eyes. "How did you find out you liked him?"

"Well, later that day I couldn't stop thinking of him. We were so close when he caught me and my heart just went wild whenever I remembered that moment. Like Hime-chan when she tells us how Kamui smiled and opened the door of her car for her-aru." Kagura explained. "And today…we talked in the first store and I got this feeling like when I finished my sukonbu and you girls still have yours."

"You got jealous? Thank you, God!" Soyo said excitedly, like a little girl. "Our baby is in love!"

"Can you girls just keep it a secret-aru?" Kagura said as she lowered her head. "He has a girlfriend and I don't want to be the reason they break up if they do." She finished by crossing her arms.

"Anyway, if you have a chance use it and if he breaks your heart remember you're only fourteen going on fifteen" Nobume shrugged, excited on the inside.

"Alright, girls, Madao is here. Kagura-chan, are you coming?" the brunette asked her as she got up.

"Nope, I'm going to wait for Shinpachi, he told me he was in the Otaku shop inside-aru, so I'll wait for him" Kagura smiled and waved at her friends.

She sighed and after the car was gone she decided to see who the hell was bothering her in her phone. Her eyes almost popped out of their sockets when she read the notifications: ' _Okita Sougo has sent you a friend request', 'Okita Sougo has sent you a private message: Oi, China, you still at the mall?_ '. She froze as she read the texts, her heart skipped a beat, her cheeks felt hot and her hands trembled ever so slightly.

'Yeah, why?' she replied without accepting the friendship request.

' _Where are you?_ '

"Holy fuck" she whispered and covered her mouth with her hand.

' _Why?_ '

"Really, Kagura, you're such an ass-aru" she face palmed herself, sighing.

' _Stay where you are_ '

"What the fuck does that mean?" she asked herself. She sighed and rested her elbow in one of her legs, her face resting in her palm.

"Your hair color isn't that normal, you freak" his voice snapped her out of her thoughts, making her jump.

"What the fuck, stupid sadist?! Clear your throat or something before you speak-aru!" the Yato scolded him.

"Whatever. Are you waiting for someone?" Sougo asked, sitting beside her.

"Not really, the sunset looks pretty from here" she smiled gently as she saw how the sun started to melt into the horizon.

"You right." he smiled softly as he rested his hands behind him, tilting his body back.

Some time passed as the sun completely melted in the horizon behind the mountains. Kagura had a calm expression and Sougo made sure to examine it perfectly: her perfect eyebrows framing her eyes, long unbelievably and naturally dark lashes fanning out, ocean blue eyes sparkling with excitement, cheeks barely flushed, milky white skin, perfect button nose, pink lips that parted slightly whenever she sighed, admired from nature. Sure the sunset was gorgeous but Sougo could barely pay attention to it.

"So, did your girlfriend left?" she asked, breaking the ice in one of the most awkward ways possible.

"You ruin the mood, China. She actually just dumped me after slapping me" he chuckled as he caressed his cheek.

"Why? Let me guess-aru" Kagura said, rubbing her chin.

"If you guess I'll take to you out to eat one day" Sougo offered.

"Be aware I eat a lot, bastard. Ready?" Sougo nodded. "She was mad because you didn't buy her stupid-gold-digger-ass the red velvet dress-aru."

"Just let me get my paycheck, alright?" Sougo sighed in defeat. "C'mon, let me take you home." he said getting up and offering his hand.

"Thanks" she said, giving him half of her shopping bags.

"Working with Otose-san does pay off really well, doesn't it?" he teased.

"oh, shut up-aru"

They walked together their way towards the apartment she shared with her tutor Gintoki. For once in the entire time they've known each other they weren't fighting, actually, they had a bunch of things in common like their anime likes, their favorite hobbies and even their hair styling products. As they spoke, time went by and soon they were standing in front of her building.

"Here we are-aru." she said with a tinge of sadness in her voice.

"Yeah. Anyway, see you on Monday I guess." Sougo said, trying to hide the nervousness in his voice.

"Y-Yeah. D-Don't die-aru." She face palmed herself mentally.

"Why? Wanna see me on Monday?" the blonde teased her.

"Don't get all excited, now." she cleared her throat as she grabbed her other bags he was holding.

"Alright, fuck off, stupid China" he said before kissing her cheek softly and running away for his dear life.

"heh…that bastard-aru" Kagura smiled to herself as she looked at how the blonde ran in the street.

-End of flashback.-

Kagura was drying her hair, cheeks flushed from the hot shower sex they just had, and Sougo was organizing his laundry in their closet. The salmon girl turned off the hairdryer and walked towards her fiancé, helping him by folding his socks and underwear. Sougo found a suspicious envelope in his pajama drawer and as he was trying to open it all of it's contents fell down on top of Kagura's head, since she was sitting in the floor.

"OI! What the hell was that?!" Kagura yelled, rubbing her head.

"Don't be a pussy, China, is this yours?" he asked, showing her the now empty envelope.

"No, fucktard, why would Gori-san send me an envelope with pictures of me from our first date-aru?" she explained, pokerfaced, while looking at the pictures. "What the hell, Sougo? You asked him to paparazzi us in our first date?!"

"No, what the f-…oh, I had forgotten." Sougo smiled sheepishly, scratching his head.

"Well, those are some of them, the others are ones you took in our dates. You asked Gori-san to print them because you didn't have a printer at that time" The Yato explained, still looking at the pictures.

"Let's see" Sougo said sitting beside his fiancé on the floor. "Look at your face when I told you you looked gorgeous in the red dress" he laughed, pointing at the picture. "Priceless."

-Flashback.-

"Where are you going, brat?" Gintoki asked, peeking into the bathroom where his tutee was getting ready.

"I'm going on a date, Gin-chan" Kagura explained, brushing her bangs in front of the mirror.

"With your friends?" the guy said as he plopped down in the couch.

"Nope, with a guy" the girl explained, putting on her shoulder bag. Gintoki spilled his strawberry milk.

"WHAT?! You're too young for that shit!" the silver haired man stood up.

"I'm already fifteen, old man-aru! Besides, he's not a ganster, murderer, rapist or an old man like you" She crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Do I know that bastard?" Gintoki asked, searching for his rifle in the cupboard.

"Now that I think about it, you didn't tell us who's the one you're going out with" Shinpachi said, leaning against the wall with his apron on. The three of them looked at the door when the bell rang, almost instantly.

"Coming-aru!" Kagura yelled, quickly placing all of her things in her bag.

"No, you're not!" Gintoki yelled, quickly running towards the door.

"Try me, old man!" Kagura yelled, running behind him, making him trip and running over him, finally opening the door.

"Yo, Sakata-san" Sougo raised his hand as a greeting.

"What…the…hell?" Gintoki and Shinpachi said in unison as the saw Kagura's nemesis in front of their door.

"Ready, stupid China?" Sougo asked, scratching his nape nervously.

"Yeah, let's go-aru" she said, putting on her shoes.

"I-It's okay, Pachi, I-I just need to find a-a t-t-time machine" Gintoki said, hiding his head below the couch.

"C'mon, Gin-san!" Shinpachi scolded him, taking his head out of his hiding place. "Take care, Kagura-chan, don't come home too late."

"Bye, bastards-aru" Kagura said, waving at them as she stepped out of the door.

It was the middle of November and the streets were covered in yellow, orange and red leaves. Kagura and Sougo walked down the streets chatting about the manga that was serialized in the jump. She was wearing a dark red dress with short sleeves and black combat boots, her dark brown bag hanging from her shoulder. He was wearing a white t-shirt with a brown jacket and black pants with matching boots.

"So…how does this date thing work?" she asked as she walked feeling awkward.

"Depends."

"On what?" she still didn't understand, it was her first date after all.

"On the type of date this is, dumb China" he rolled his eyes.

"I still don't get this shit. I give my first date to you so at least make it memorable, alright-aru?" she said, her cheeks flushing a deep shade of red.

"Alright." Sougo shrugged and held her hand in his, praying to the gods to help his hands not to sweat. Kagura almost flipped when he held her.

They continued walking, hand in hand. Some people from their school looked at them in awe. The tomboy and the sadist walking together on a date? Obviously some of them didn't believe what their eyes were seeing. A couple of minutes later they walked inside Sougo's favorite restaurant.

"Oi, China, is this really your first date?" he asked, looking at the menu.

"Yeah, why?" she asked back, looking at him as she placed the menu on the table.

"Just asking. You look gorgeous in that dress, by the way." Sougo said, smiling at her.

Kagura made one of the funniest surprised face she ever did in her life in that moment. Sougo couldn't help but burst out laughing, he ended receiving a solid punch in his head. They spend the rest of the afternoon eating, playing in the arcade and walking around Edo. They saw a lot of people around in dates, specially people they knew pretty well like Kamui and Soyo, Mitsuba and Hijikata, etc.

-End of flashback.-

* * *

Hope you guys likes this chapters, guys, and I'm sorry again for the long chapters ;AA;! Favorite, follow, review, etc.

Also, would you guys like me to write a special chapter for the wedding? Like, a detailed chapter of the wedding? Or you just want me to write the votes in a letter style? Please, give your answer in the review 3

Love, Kagulovestea94.


	5. Puppy bites

Hello, everyone! It's me again with another chapter for _Wedding Vows._ There might or might not be another upload today, wait for it 7w7 Hope you enjoy it!

I don't own Gintama or it's characters, they're Hideaki Sorachi sensei's.

* * *

"You know I still have that dress right?" Kagura said, looking at all the pictures Isao took of them.

"You should wear it more often, you know?" Sougo said, placing a strand of salmon hair behind her ear.

After finishing organizing the pictures in the envelope, the couple prepared some food and spent the rest of the afternoon watching their sadistic gore movies that were like rom-coms for them. It was around 6pm in the afternoon when their doorbell rang, Sougo's friends appeared in their front door: Toushiro, Isao and Yamazaki. They had some take out food and bags full of drinks and snacks.

"Hey, bastards-aru" Kagura greeted them as she opened the door for them with a smile.

"Good afternoon, Kagura-chan. Did we interrupt something?" Yamazaki asked as he walked in, looking at the blonde in boxers laying comfortably in the couch.

"Nah, he's naturally lazy-aru" Kagura explained with a shrug. "C'mon, sit down-aru"

"Hey" Sougo greeted, getting up so they could sit.

"How are you guys? Nervous of the wedding? I still remember the day I finally married Otae-san" Isao said, smiling foolishly.

"Kind of" Sougo scratched his head. "Anyway, what brings you here?" he asked.

"We came to ask you guys to prepare your suitcases for the day after the wedding" Yamazaki said, smiling.

"Why-aru?" Kagura asked, walking back from the kitchen with plates and glasses which she placed in the coffee table.

"Because…go on, Toushi" Isao bumped Hijikata with his elbow.

"Here" he pushed an envelope towards Kagura. "It's my wedding gift for you"

"What is it-aru?" Kagura asked, examining the envelope.

"Read, stupid China" Sougo asked, pointing at the handwritten letter behind.

" _YO! Here's your wedding gift. Since you didn't plan a honeymoon you don't have to do so anymore. Enjoy it, brats_ " Kagura read out loud. "Is this true-aru?"

"Yeah. Well, Sougo told us you didn't plan a honeymoon because it was out for your budget so Toushi decided that he would give it to you as his present" Isao explained with a smile, which changed to a surprised expression when they saw the soon-to-be-married couple hugging Hijikata's knees.

"Thank you for the wedding present!-aru" they said in unison, making Hijikata blush furiously. "And for helping these poor souls get away for a couple days to have wild sex in somewhere else that's not their apartment"

"That was too much information, brats." Hijikata said, patting their heads. "You're welcome. Now, it wouldn't hurt for you to see where you're going, right?"

"Oh, right-aru" Kagura said, sitting back in the floor beside Sougo. She opened the envelope and took out the pieces of paper that were inside it. The couple read silently and their expressions changed drastically from happiness to shocking surprise (typical Gintama surprised expression).

"Two fucking weeks at an all-paid bungalow in the beach?!" Sougo said in awe. "China, oi China!" he slapped her cheek gently as she was still in shock.

"I don't have that many swimsuits-aru!" she yelled, snapping out of her shock, making everybody laugh.

"Of course we don't, dumbass. We never go to the beach because you die of the heat" Sougo said, slapping her head softly.

"That's why I got you the private one, it's the one with private pool and stuff, and the only one with enough shade for her. I was told almost no one asks for it because of the shade" Hijikata explained as he opened a beer.

"At least he isn't trying to kill you, China." Sougo chuckled and almost choked because of the punch Kagura gave him in the head.

"Thank you, Hiji-san! We'll send you lots of pictures-aru! Except nudes-aru." Kagura giggled.

"So, that's all you came here for?" Sougo asked, placing everything back in the envelope.

"Well, since tomorrow you will be staying with us and Kagura-chan with her friends and Toushi didn't have the balls to tell you alone we decided to come by and maybe chat a little" Isao explained, grabbing a potato chip from the bag of food.

The afternoon went on as they were talking, eating and drinking, due to the guys bringing a humongous bag of food and an endless supply of drinks. They spent the time by laughing at weird stories about how they saw the OkiKagu relationship as it progressed. Everyone was at least a little tipsy from the drinks.

"Remember when they had their first kiss? HAHAHAHA Sougo was almost floating in his little cloud of happiness when he came to the office" Isao remembered, laughing out loud.

"It was the day after their first date, right? When Sougo-kun accompanied Kagura-chan to get Sadaharu at the pet rescue" Yamazaki said.

"Yes, he didn't try to kill me that day. One of the most peaceful days of my life" Hijikata smiled, lighting up a cigarette.

- _Flashback_.-

Around midday Kagura was walking towards the pet rescue shelter she had been visiting for a couple days ago. It was the next day after their date and she found herself chatting with Sougo through her phone, still not accepting his friend request. She was wearing a pair of black leggins, red knitted turtle neck sweater and black flats, her hair up in her two buns as always and a small backpack hanging from her shoulders.

"Yo!" she answered a phone call. "I'm walking why? Where am I going? To the pet rescue-aru. Yes, to get my doggy-aru. Well…if you have nothing better to do you can come. In the park? Yep. Just hurry, bastard-aru. Bye" she hung up and smiled to herself.

Kagura turned around a couple streets and soon was sitting on her favorite bench of that park, below a huge tree. She swung her legs slowly as she looked at the falling leaves and their colors. She was waiting for Sougo. She felt how her heart skipped a beat as she saw him walking towards her. He was wearing black sweatpants and his favorite superman t-shirt with his white worn out sneakers.

"You're late-aru." she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Sorry, I was taking a shower" he sat beside her.

"How? we were talking on the phone" she asked, turning her body towards him with her legs crossed

"Waterproof phone cases, China. Geez, what century do you live in?" he snorted, smiling at her.

"Excuse me, mr. I-invented-technology-aru" she punched his shoulder softly. "Anyway, why did you want to come with me-aru? You know there's a horror movie special right now on t.v-aru."

"I wanted to tell you something" he laid back on the bench. "Don't worry, I left the recorder on"

"You're scaring me-aru. What do you have to tell me?" she asked, furrowing her brows.

"China…I…" his nervousness increased as those beautiful blue orbs fixed in him.

"You like or something-aru? Why are you suddenly so serious and nervous?" she asked, a tiny smile lifting the corners of her lips.

"This is harder than I thought" he whispered to himself.

"What?" she asked again.

"Yes, China, for fucks sake, I Like you!" he raised his voice, a deep blush covering his cheeks.

Kagura froze in her place. She was happy. She liked him too after all. She blinked a couple times. Crimson met blue again but soon his eyes escaped her gaze.

"Say something, this is very awkward already" he begged, covering his face with both of his hands, leaning over his elbows on his knees.

"I…" her own cheeks were blushing furiously. "I…me…I also…ARRGG!" she yelled and covered her face the same way Sougo was covering his.

"Just say it. I won't be looking at you, I promise" he covered his eyes with one of his hands as the other raised his pinky.

"Alright-aru" her pinky looked for his and intertwined them. "Me too-aru" she said, her voice low because of the embarassment. "I like you too-aru"

"Cool" Sougo said, now holding her hand in his.

"What do we do now-aru?" she asked. "It's also my first time confessing I like someone"

"Well…c'mon, China, you know what happens now!" Sougo said, looking at her now.

"You're my slave-aru?" she asked, looking at him with wide eyes.

"Only if you're mine" he said, intertwining their fingers together. Kagura nodded. "You'll be my slave?" She nodded again. "Alright then." He chuckled, lowering his face with a smile.

"Hey"

"Hmm?" he turned to look at her.

In a matter of milliseconds her lips were on top of his. He blinked once. Twice. He could see every strand of hair pulled into each of her buns. Her inexpert lips softly pressing against his. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the warmth of her lips. She broke off the little peck, looking away with her cheeks flushed a deep shade of red. Sougo looked at her in awe. _She gave me her first kiss_ , he thought.

"C-C'mon-aru, it's getting late" Kagura said as she got up.

"So, this means I'm your boyfriend now?" Sougo asked, getting up and catching up with her.

"Yes, you can say that-aru" Kagura said, the deep shade of red adorning her pale face.

Sougo chuckled and grabbed her hand. They walked towards the pet rescue shelter. Kagura had already bought everything for her new dog and all that she needed now was the dog itself. She chose a white pomeranian puppy with an unusual birth mark on its forehead: it had a weird brown fur pattern that resembled a pair of eyebrows. Kagura saw the doggy about a week ago and fell in love with it at first sight, not even Sougo was that lucky. That same day she asked to adopt the doggy. She visited him everyday as he was getting his vaccines and now she had it in her arms.

"Look, he's so cute-aru!" Kagura squealed, showing the puppy to her new boyfriend.

"So, what's his name, China?" he asked, petting the dog softly, earning a puppy bite on his hand.

"Sadaharu no.27!" she hugged the dog softly, earning a doggy kiss on her cheek unlike Sougo.

"You've had a lot of Sadaharu's, don't you think?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Not your bussiness, bastard-aru" she shrugged.

"Actually it is, China, you're my girlfriend now" he said, giving her a peck in the lips without warning.

Kagura looked at him in awe as the heat took over her face. She blushed and hit his arm softly, whispering inaudible curses for him. Sougo just smiled and placed his arm around her shoulders, bringing her and Sadaharu closer to him. They chatted as they walked for a while and without knowing it they were in the " _Shinsegumi headquarters_ " and by that we mean the Law Firm that Kondo and Hijikata started, near Gintoki's apartment.

"Are you going to visit the dummies-aru?" she asked, looking at the small house.

"Yeah, I left my laptop the other day here. And we might drink a little bit" he said, looking away embarrassed.

"Just don't get too drunk because tomorrow we have school, ok?" She said with a smile.

"You don't mind?" He asked looking at her.

"Well, you're almost nineteen-aru, it's normal for your age." She shrugged. "You're almost 4 years older than me, stupid sadist, and they say you're good in math-aru" she facepalmed herself.

"Wait, so I can go to jail for being with you, an underage girl, and you're okay with it?!" he asked dramatically.

"You make it sound so wrong-aru" she looked at him with a poker face. "I'm sure you suck at parties-aru"

"I actually am not a fan of parties, China." he chuckled.

"Well, that's good to know because neither am I" she smiled at him gently. "Take care-aru, I'll text you later and see you tomorrow, ok?"

"Alright, China, you also take care of yourself and this little beast" he smiled and petted the puppy on the head, earning a puppy bite again.

"Don't bite him too hard, alright, Sadaharu? He's a stupid sadist bastard but he's not a bad person, alright-aru? And of course he's not your father, he's like your buddy-aru" she told the puppy softly as she scratched behind his ear gently.

Sougo held her by the waist, gently but firmly as he leaned against her, inching closer and closer to her face. She didn't resist and tilted her head opposite of his, welcoming the warmth of his lips on hers. He moved his lips slowly and softly, letting her inexpert lips follow his lead. He opened his eyes a little bit, checking on her and for his surprise she opened them at the same moment. Kagura still remembers the way he looked at her that day and it still sends shivers down her spine. Their gazes met and Sougo softly bit into her lower lip, asking for permission to deepen the kiss which she conceded. He moved his tongue slowly inside her mouth and then he closed them, making Kagura shiver and feel something she hadn't felt in her groin before .His hands were now grabbing her by the waist and nape, gently. She closed her eyes and followed his lead in the kiss, their tongues fighting for dominance as they always did. And yes, little Sadaharu was between them.

"S-Sorry, China, I got carried away" Sougo apologized after breaking up the kiss.

"I-It's a-a-alright-aru" she smiled to herself, touching her lips.

"T-Talk to you later, alright? B-Bye" he waved nervously as he opened the door, closing it behind him.

"Sadaharu…what the hell was that-aru?" she asked the puppy which was now wagging it's tail happily. "I don't know either-aru, but I liked it…don't tell Gin-chan, alright?" She giggled as she jogged towards the aparment.

Sougo chuckled as he listened to her. Once she left he walked across the little garden and opened the door of the office where his friends were sitting. He greeted them, grabbed a beer and sat beside Hijikata.

"Yo! Sougo, what's gotten into you?" Isao asked, a little drunk already.

"I had a little date" he said, opening the can.

"Why does your hand have bite marks?" Hijikata asked, a small blush across his face as a sign he was a little tipsy.

"Yeah and who did you go out with, Sougo-kun?" Yamazaki asked.

"China" he said, taking a sip from his beer.

"huh? The Yorozuya girl you're always fighting with?" Hijikata asked again, reaching to grab a chip.

"Yep, that one" Sougo said, placing his can in the table. "We started dating today" Isao and Hijikata spit their beer.

"WHAT?!" Isao yelled, getting up. "She's like 10 years younger than you, pervert!"

"Calm down, Gori-san, she's 3 and something years younger" Sougo rolled his eyes.

"You didn't know, Kondo-san? I knew these two liked each other before they knew it. Sougo fell for her at first sight in elementary and she fell for him in the beginning of middle school" Hijikata explained before drinking up his beer.

"YAMAZAKI! Get another pack of beer, we need to celebrate this fateful encounter!" Isao yelled, raising his now empty beer can.

"You guys are so embarrassing" Sougo said with a smile, reaching for some snacks as Yamazaki ran towards the kitchen.

-end of flashback.-

* * *

Here we have it, guys. I finally found the moment to introduce Sadaharu and explain how their first kiss went. We see how Kagura really took Otose's advice 7u7b.

Thank you for all of your amazing reviews, guys!

 **ChenoaFairlee:** Don't worry! Here's the last chapter of Kagura in middle school. Thank you for reviewing!

 **daslevfka:** Thank you for the review!

 **Rinfantasy** : We'll see in a couple chapters if she really kept the bet 7w7b. Thank your for the review!

 **troloyunu:** Of course there's going to be some detailed lemon bits for these newlyweds +w+. Don't worry, this will not be the last Okikagu fanfic I write.

Thank you for your reviews, they mean a lot to me, guys ;A; Seems the Wedding Special won so look forward to it, alright? Keep reviewing nicely, follow and favorite if you like to.

Love, Kagulovestea94.

PS: If you're a Disney fan I'd recommend you listen to "The Hunchback of Notre Dame Musical" studio recording (of course this isn't sponsored) because I've been obsessed with it. k,bye *heart emoji*


	6. Bullying

Hello, everyone! I know I promised a double update the past update but...I fell asleep 7w7 Anyway, to compensate that chapter this time you a triple update so I don't leave ya'll biting your nails until you reach your knuckles! Hope you enjoy these angsty chapters.

I don't own Gintama or it's characters, they're Hideaki Sorachi sensei's.

* * *

"Hey, how about that time when Kagura-chan started high school and some jealous girls bothered her for dating the "hot senior"?" Isao remembered, laughing softly. "You kicked their ass, Kagura-chan"

"Of course I did, Gori-san, it's not my fault this blind bastard chose the board instead of the huge melons-aru" she laughed, covering her mouth as she was eating chips.

"Hey, I had hopes you might get better in the future. Also, I like to snuggle in your chest and not get suffocated in my nap" Sougo laughed, opening another can of beer.

 _-Flashback.-_

Kagura was now in highschool, she had graduated with honors in middle school and this time would be no different. Even if she looked like a lazy bum most of the time she knew when to study seriously. She was still dating Sougo and they still fought as always despite all of their lovey dovey dates. She had been a couple months in high school already with her friends.

"Kagura-chan, c'mon, let's go get something to eat" Soyo said, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Is there something bothering you?" Nobume asked as they walked.

"Kind of" she said, chewing on her sukonbu as always.

"Is it because Okita-san is in college?" Soyo asked.

"No, actually he's taking a year off because he wants to save money for it-aru. His sister passed away about a month ago and he's not that well…well, who would be, right?"

"Right, sorry, Kagura-chan, we forgot" Soyo apologized.

They were now in line for the cafeteria when they saw a couple of girls looking at them and laughing, obviously talking about them. Kagura and Nobume glared at the girls and they glared back, cutting it off because it was their time to buy something. Kagura and her friends just shrugged it off and after a few minutes they walked back to their classroom. As they were walking one of the girls bumped Kagura on the shoulder, making her almost spill her drink.

"Oi, be careful of where you're going-aru" she said calmly.

"Sorry, didn't see you" the girl didn't even looked at her, she just kept walking.

"People are so dumb and blind these day-aru. Geez" Kagura said as she continued walking.

School ended soon and the girls were walking towards the court since they had volleyball practice that day. They had just joined and were already the best of the team, even Soyo, although she wasn't as violent as the other two she still played well. They were warming up with the rest of the team when the coach announced that some girls would like to see if they liked the sport so they could join the club.

The girls watched as the whole practice went for about two hours and soon it was time to leave. Kagura, Nobume and Soyo always helped the coach to clean everything up by placing the balls in the basket and taking off the net.

"Thank you for the help, girls, see you on monday!" the coach smiled as she waved the girls away.

"K-Kagura-san" a girl called, she was in the same team.

"Hmm? What is it Miku-chan-aru?" Kagura asked the girl.

"I don't if I should tell you this but…those girls, the ones that came to look at the practice, they were talking nasty stuff about you and your friends…specially you" the shy girl said, playing with the hem of her shirt.

"What were they saying, Miku-chan?" Soyo asked, leaning closer to the girl.

"I think they are jealous of you, Kagura-san, Soyo-san, because they said something like ' _those bitches think they're the best just because they're dating last year's hot seniors_ ', excuse the bad words" the girl apologized.

"You mean, Kamui and Sougo?" Nobume asked, hanging her backpack on her shoulders.

"Yes, Nobume-san. They are one grade older than us so…please, be careful, I heard they can be quite troublesome." Miku said with a worried tone in her normally sweet voice.

"Thank you for telling us, Miku-chan." Soyo said with a comforting smile as she patted the girls shoulder.

"Now I see why they were glaring at us and why they pushed me-aru" Kagura said, swinging her training bag over her shoulder. "Thank you, Miku-chan. C'mon" she smiled at the girl and they started walking towards the principal door.

They chatted about the upcoming exams as they walked, waving at some girls in their way. The Sadist Sisters were kind of popular not only because they were pretty, smart and athletic but also because their popularity didn't go to their head. Kagura waved her friends goodbye as she saw her boyfriend waiting for her in his motorcycle except something weird was going on. She squinted her eyes: Sougo was there, his superman helmet was there, her white helmet with her name written on it was there, his backpack hung from his shoulders, he was leaning on his almost new black motorcycle and…there were two girls on each side of him. One of them being the one who pushed Kagura.

"So, did you buy this yourself, Okita-kun?" the girl asked, running her hand across the leather seat.

"Yeah." he was almost ignoring them, his eyes looked like a dead fish's.

"So, who are you waiting for?" the other girl asked.

"My girlfriend which might kick your butts" he said, looking at the salmon haired girl walking towards him.

"Oi, Oi, are you cheating on me already, stupid bastard-aru?" she asked standing in front of him.

"Nope" he said smiling. "C'mon, China, the movie is starting soon. Excuse me, ladies" he said, sitting on the motorcycle.

"Out of my way-aru" Kagura pushed her now as she sat behind Sougo, put on her helmet and held his waist as he turned on the engine.

Sougo and Kagura drove off into the sunset(Ok, nope but kind of) with the jealous eyes staring at their backs. Kagura leaned in his back softly, his hand reaching for hers and kissing it softly in a red light.

 _-end of the flashback.-_

"How did you solve that problem, Kagura-chan?" Yamazaki asked before taking a sip of his beer.

"Well…they bullied me for about a year. The next year they tried to make a move with Sougo while drunk and I stopped them since I was there, he of course tried to stop me but I slapped them so hard my hand was sore for the next day-aru." she explained, chewing on some sukonbu.

"Oh, this is was your first real fight, right? I remember Sougo-kun came to the office drunk to keep drinking and as the night went on he started telling me everything that happened. He even cried" Yamazaki said.

"You cried-aru?" she asked her fiancé with a gentle smile.

"I cried?" he asked Yamazaki, who just nodded. "I seriously don't remember, China, but the next day I had the worst hang over of my life." he chuckled.

"C'mon, Yamazaki, tell us! You were the only one there after all. I came in the morning to find Sougo almost dead in the floor." Isao said, leaning back in the couch since they were all sitting in the floor now.

 _-Flashback.-_

Kagura and Sougo had been dating for already two years, she was in her second year of high school and Sougo was still working to save for University, this being his second year.. He always used his lunch break to get her from school and to eat either both of them alone or with Gintoki and Shinpachi or the Shinsengumi guys. In the weekends they either went out or hung out with their friends, most of the time with Kamui and Soyo or eating out with Kagura's dad whenever he came to town. Sometimes he took some time to teach her how to ride his motorcycle or to work out with her, an habit that became common in their relationship.

It was around the first third of December and there was going to be a party where everyone from high school could go with someone else to celebrate before they went out for holiday on the Saturday after their last week of classes. It was a rather formal "Christmas" party where you had to give a fee to attend, since the school was organizing it. Sougo and Kagura were going together, Kamui and Soyo and Nobume with a guy she was currently dating.

"Wow, Kagura-chan, you look beautiful" Shinpachi complimented his friend as she walked into the living room.

"Thank you-aru, can you help me with the zipper, Pachi?" she asked, turning her back to face him. "Gin-chan, are you crying-aru?" she asked her tutor.

"Nope, men don't cry, Kagura-chan" he wiped his happy tears form his eyes quickly.

"Whatever-aru. Am I missing something?" she asked, leaning against the wall.

"Cellphone?" Gintoki asked, Kagura nodded. "Money?" nod. "Condoms?" blushing nod.

"Sukonbu?" Shinpachi asked this time. Kagura's nod. "Lip balm? Hand cream?" she nodded twice. "Id?" she nodded again. "I think you're ready, Kagura-chan" he smiled gently.

The doorbell rang and Gintoki opened it, revealing Sougo dressed in a black suit with a while shirt and red tie, his usually messy bangs brushed lightly to the side since they were a little grown. He greeted him as he lead them inside the house. His jaw almost dropped when he saw his girlfriend standing on the living room. She was wearing a wool black long sleeved qipao style short dress with red accents paired with black mary jane style high heels. Her hair was tied up in a braided low bun.

"Yo, bastard-aru. How do I look?" she smiled gently as she walked towards him.

"You look gorgeous, China" he smiled widely as he grabbed her hand, pulling her towards him and pecking her lips.

"Thank you" she blushed softly.

"Oi, love birds. C'mon, Kankou-san asked me to take a picture of you guys." Gintoki said, taking out his phone. "Say…cheese!" he snapped the picture of the couple.

"Wait, I want a selfie with all of us!" Shinpachi said, taking out his phone too.

"Oi, Shinpachi, I'm on my pajamas" Gintoki said as he was being pushed into the picture.

"Shut up, Gin-chan-aru and say cheese-aru!" Kagura said with a smile as Shinpachi snapped the picture.

"They came out alright. Thank you, guys!" Shinpachi smiled.

"C'mon, bastard, fix your neck-aru" Kagura said, pulling Sougo against her so she could fix his tie and neck. As she did this a car honk was heard. "It's our car, c'mon!"

"Take care, brats. Sougo, take care of her or I'll blow up your nuts and rip your foreskin off with my own hands" Gintoki warned the guy as he patted him on the shoulder.

"Take care, guys, see you tomorrow" Shinpachi waved them goodbye as they walked out of the apartment.

They walked down and saw Soyo's dad big black car parked in front of the building with her butler opening the door for them. They greeted the butler as they stepped inside the car where Kamui and Soyo were seated. Soyo was wearing a dark green short dress with 3/4 sleeves, black heels and her long hair tied up in a half bun with her straight hair down while Kamui, Kagura's brother, was wearing a black suit, light green shirt with a black tie and his hair in his usual braid.

"Kagura-chan! You look so pretty!" Soyo complimented her best friend with a wide smile.

"See, told you you would look amazing in the green dress-aru" she smiled at her friend. "Yo, Kamui"

"Hello, Kagura. How have you been?" he asked his sister, kissing her cheek softly. "You look very pretty"

"Thank you, bro. You look…clean-aru" she giggled softly.

"Sougo-kun, nice to see you" Soyo waved at the guy with a gentle smile.

"Hi, Soyo-san. Kamui" he smiled and nodded politely at his girlfriend's brother.

"You look handsome tonight, Sougo-kun" Kamui said with a forced smile.

"Yeah, you too." Sougo rolled his eyes.

The girls laughed and after a couple minutes they were in front of Nobume's apartment. She was wearing a dark blue long sleeved dress with gold accents on the torso part, her skirt part had a slit that revealed her left leg, she was wearing dark blue heels and had her blue hair straightened down. Her friend was wearing a dark blue matching suit with a white shirt and burnt red tie. They greeted each other and soon were parked in the school's parking lot.

"Are you guys going to the After Party at Soichiro's?" Nobume asked as she stepped down last.

"We don't know, you guys?" Soyo asked Kagura.

"He invited me so maybe-aru" she shrugged. "Do you wanna go?" she asked her boyfriend.

"If you want to, babe" he said shrugging as well.

"We'll see by the end of this one, ok?" Nobume said as she walked first.

They entered the school court and half of the people were already there, including the girls that have been bothering Kagura and Soyo. They chatted a little bit with some of their classmates and had a fancy dinner. Some teachers attended the school party and stopped casually to chat with their students, like Hasegawa did with Sougo along the night and Ikumatsu with the sadist sisters. The night went on slowly and the dance floor soon started to get filled with people dancing on it.

"Are you alright-aru?" Kagura asked her boyfriend as they danced, slowly caressing his cheek.

"You seem to be very popular, China" he said with a frown. "Some guys just can't stop looking at you, you know?"

"Huh? Are you jealous?" she asked unable to hide her smile.

"So what if I am?" he shrugged with a small pout.

"Nothing-aru. It's weird to see you jealous." she smirked, pulling him closer to her face. "You look kind of hot when you're jealous, ya' know?" she giggled before kissing him softly.

"They look very cute, don't they?" Soyo told her boyfriend as she peeked over his shoulder on the couple.

"We're cuter" Kamui chuckled before pecking her forehead.

"You're staying the night, right?" Nobume asked her friend.

"Why, you want me to?" he whispered in her ear.

"Oh, shut up" she chuckled softly, burying her face in his neck.

The night went on and soon everyone started leaving, most of them to Soichiro's place for the after party which included alcohol. Soichiro was one of the former seniors at high school and seemed to have crush with Kagura since she was in her first year. The yahoo of course didn't pay attention to him because according to her he was " _a womanizer that used his penile head before his brain_ ". The three girls and their dates were now outside of the school, deciding what to do now.

"So, are you coming with us to Soichiro's?" Nobume asked, leaning against the black car.

"We're going-aru" Kagura and Sougo nodded softly.

"Why don't we go, Kamui?" Soyo asked her boyfriend.

"Alright" he sighed softly before smiling at his girlfriend.

"Let's go, then" Nobume said as she stepped inside the car with the others behind her.

A couple minutes later they were in front of the huge house that was already roaring with music. They got out of the car and knocked on the door, a hand opened the door and Kagura handed the mysterious guy the invitations that read 'For Kagura-chan'. The hand gave her the invitation back and opened the door for them. The house was half full already with people from the school already inside.

"Hey, Kagura-chan, Soyo-chan, Nobume-chan and company. Here's a a present from Soichiro-kun" a girl said as she gave them a bottle of vodka with some shot glasses. "Enjoy the night, you're free to sit and leave whenever and wherever you want." she smiled as she left.

They sat down in a small table by the window that had a small couch for about three people and 4 chairs around it, with their bottle and some cocktails another guy had brought them. Kamui filled the shot glasses with the liqueur. Kagura was sitting in the couch with Sougo while Soyo,, Kamui, Nobume and Kaito(the dude) were on the chairs. They took their first shot and waited a little while to take the next one.

"Wait, how many shots are we doing?" Soyo said as she placed her glass on the table, apparently not liking the taste of the vodka.

"Your age in shots, babe" Kamui said with a serious face, everyone kept the straight face too.

"You must be kidding me, Kamui" she said with a worried expression that made everyone laugh.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure you don't die" he said with a chuckle as he placed his arm around her.

"Alright, next shot!" Nobume said, filling all the glasses to the top again.

"C'mon!" Soyo protested as she took the glass in her hands.

"Bottoms up" Sougo said with a little smile as he raised his.

Everyone took their shot and soon they were already in the mood, laughing and chatting happily. Apparently the house was now full and some people were already drunk. Suddenly everybody started cheering as the party host walked down the stairs with one girl on each side, a bright wide smile on his face.

"Thank you everyone for coming to the annual Christmas party in my house!" he yelled, making everyone cheer again. "Enjoy the party!" he smiled again and everyone cheered again.

"He's so noisy-aru" Kagura frowned softly with a smile.

"And to think he was kind of the outcast in his first year" Sougo chuckled.

"Kagura-chan! Darling, thank you for coming with your friends!" Soichiro was now in front of their table with a martini on his hand.

"Hey" she said with a polite smile "Thank you for inviting us-aru"

"Well well well, look who's here. Okita-san, how have you been? Long time no see your beautiful face!" Soichiro smiled as he sad beside Sougo.

"Hey, Hata-kun. Great, thanks" he said with an almost forced smile.

"Did one of the guys invite you?" he asked.

"I invited him" Kagura said, drinking form her cocktail, one of her hands being held by Sougo's.

"Oh, so you guys came together to the party? You must be very good friends" the guy laughed softly.

"He's my boyfriend-aru"she said with a smile, which made Soichiro's jaw almost drop to the floor.

"Oh, I see. Sorry" he chuckled. "You have a gorgeous girlfriend, Okita-san" he said, jealousy painted over his voice.

"She's a beauty out of this world isn't she?" Sougo said, pecking his girlfriends lips before she leaned against his shoulder.

"Sure she is. Anyway, enjoy the party, if you need anything tell me" he winked his eye at Sougo and left to the other side of the party.

"He's such an ass" Kamui said, drinking another shot.

"I know right?" Nobume said, serving another shot for Kaito.

"You're a jealous mother fucker-aru" Kagura whispered into her boyfriend's ear.

"I'm just protecting what's mine, sweet little China" he whispered back with a husky voice, kissing her fully on the lips.

* * *

To be continued...in the next chapter because triple updates :'3

I'll be answering the reviews in a jiffy. Thanks for the support, please review and follow or favorite if you haven't!

Love, Kagulovestea94.


	7. Fuck up

2/3, guys! Keep reading this angstly updates *heart emoji*

I don't own Gintama or it's characters, they're Hideaki Sorachi sensei's.

* * *

The night went on with people drinking as if they're life depended on it, couples humping and some maybe fucking in the bedrooms. Nobume and Kaito had an amazing alcohol tolerance and just appeared very very happy, Soyo was having her first drunk night out and a slightly drunk Kamui was taking very good care of her, Kagura was drinking moderately but unlike her brother she was taking care of a drunk Sougo. She looked at him while smiling gently, she knew how hard he had been working to save up for college and how tired he was at the end of the night so she just let him have fun.

"Babe, I'm going to the bathroom with the girls, ok-aru?" She said softly to him, caressing his messy hair.

"Yeah, babe. I'm going to be okaay" he smiled foolishly as his words slurred softly.

"Sure? Kamui, keep an eye on him, alright?" She told her brother who just nodded softly. "Do you want to drink something else-aru?"

"Can you bring me a bottle of water, please?" he said like a little kid as he kissed her hand.

"Sure, babe. Be right back-aru" she pecked his forehead softly before walking with her friends to find a bathroom.

Luckily they found a clean bathroom after asking one of their classmates. Kagura and Nobume were standing in the hall as Soyo used the restroom.

"Hime-chan is already drunk, what are we going to do?" Kagura asked her friend.

"You all can stay at my house, she told them she wasn't going home tonight, we just let them know" Nobume said with a reassuring smile. "How about Sougo?"

"We are spending the night at his place-aru but I think he's too drunk. He's been working very hard lately" Kagura said with a gentle smile.

"Kagura-chan, I have three bedrooms in my house, you can all stay at my place."

"Thank you, I think that would be good-aru" Kagura chuckled.

Soyo came out of the bathroom feeling way better, next was Nobume and lastly Kagura. The brunette and blue haired girl were waiting for the Yato outside of the bathroom. Suddenly, Miku, the black haired girl, walked towards them.

"Hey, Miku-chan. You look pretty happy" Soyo giggled as she looked at the girls bright red cheeks.

"Hey, girls! Is the bathroom occupied?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's Kagura-chan. She might be coming out already" Nobume said with a smile. "Are you going home?"

"Yeah, I just talked to my brother and he's outside, I'm just going to the bathroom" she said with a bright smile that faded almost instantly. "Wait! Wasn't Kagura-chan the one with Okita-kun?" she asked, alarmed.

"Well, we've been here for like 10 minutes" Nobume said. "Is-.."

"Is something wrong-aru?" Kagura asked, walking out of the bathroom.

"K-Kagura-chan! T-This girl…ammm…what was her fucking name? I thought it was you!" her drunkness didn't let her speak clearly.

"What do you mean?" she asked, grabbing two cocktails and a bottle of water from a dude that was walking around them offering drinks.

"I think you should see it yourself, kagura-chan, sorry, I'm almost peeing myself!" the girl apologized as she entered the bathroom quickly.

"Kagura, oi, Kagura-chan?" Soyo asked and her friend was gone already.

The girls waked as fast as they could in between the people to find their friend. Suddenly, the sound of glass breaking reached their ears and ended up pushing some people to get to where the sound came from. Their eyes widened. Kagura was standing in front of one of the scenarios that she never imagined she would have to see: another girl french kissing her boyfriend with her legs over his. He seemed to respond reluctantly to the kiss as he tried to push the girl away, at least that's what Kagura saw. The sound of the glass surprised the blonde and the girl, making them pull away.

"Holy shit…" Soyo whispered, covering her mouth with her hand.

"Oi, Sougo, what the fuck is this?!" Nobume yelled, walking towards her friend.

"C-China, I didn't do-" **SLAP**!

Soon the girl was lying on the floor, her cheek bright red as the silhouette of Kagura's fingers appeared in the muddle of the redness. Kagura was panting hard, tears threatening to fall down her blue orbs. Kamui and Kaito quickly turned as they heard the slapping sound, their eyes wide because of what they just saw. Kagura walked towards the girl, pulled her arm, dragging her a little out of below the table and raised her hand, prepared to slap her again.

"Kagura, don't!" Sougo raised his voice, grabbing his girlfriend's hand. Any sign of drunkness disappearing from his body in a matter of seconds.

"Let go." her cold voice sent shivers down his spine as she snatched her arm from his grip.

 **SLAP**! Kagura slapped the girl again harder than before, she was sure the inside of her mouth might bleed anytime soon. Sougo quickly turned her to face him, holding her by her shoulders. Crimson met blue, blinded by rage. His eyes tried to look for hers but she couldn't see anything else than the scene replaying endlessly in her head.

"Kagura" he said, a trace of fright in his voice He had never seen her like this.

Kagura's eyes were overflowing with tears. She raised her hand and he closed his eyes waiting for the hit but all he felt was her hand helplessly dragging down his cheek as her tears fell down. She pushed him and ran towards the door, opening it before running out as fast as she could.

"China, wait!" he yelled, grabbing his suit jacket along the way.

"NO!" Soyo yelled now that they were outside. "Don't you dare, Okita Sougo" she threatened him by standing in front of him in the middle of the way.

Sougo stopped in his tracks. He lowered his head and covered his eyes with his hand, sighing loudly.

"Sougo! What the hell did you do to my sister?" Kamui asked, Sougo's back facing him. "Answer me!" he grabbed the guy by his shoulders, turning him around.

Sougo looked at the Yato. A tear running down his cheek. Kamui sighed and pushed him with all of his strength, almost making him fall to the ground. The salmon haired grabbed the blonde by his shirt collar, clenching his teeth in anger, his blue eyes burning into a darker shade. The older Yato brought Sougo's face closer to his.

"You fucked this up, you fucking fix it" Kamui whispered into his ear, sending shivers down Sougo's spine. _Just like his sister_ , Sougo thought.

Kamui pushed sougo with his shoulder as he ran down the street to find his sister and his girlfriend. Kaito looked at Sougo, whose tears were running down his face shamelessly. He touched his shoulder empathetically, sighing softly.

"You screwed it up, dude." Kaito said, patting his shoulder before following Kamui.

Sougo sighed loudly again and started walking the opposite way. His head pounded, his heart felt like it would come out of his chest anytime soon, his fists clenched so hard he could feel his nails digging into his flesh. He walked for a couple minutes until he found a taxi cab, raising his hand to request a ride.

"To the Shinsengumi Law Firm, please." he sat in the back, sighing loudly.

Minutes later he was in front of the Law Firm. He rang the doorbell once. Twice. _Is no one here? There has to be at least someone on guard_ , he thought. He was giving up when he heard someone yelling.

"Who is it?" Yamazaki's voice said form the other side of the door.

"It's me" Sougo said, the door opening for him.

"Sougo-kun, what happened?" Yamasaki asked, following the blonde inside after locking the door again. "It's almost two in the morning, Sougo-kun, weren't you at the party with Kagura-chan? What happened?" he asked again.

"I fucked it up" he whispered, opening one of the bottles of vodka from their secret cupboard and chugging the liqueur down as if it was water.

"What?" Yamazaki didn't understand what was going on. "Sougo-kun, talk to me!"

"I FUCKED IT UP, YAMAZAKI!" he turned around to face his friend, tears streaming down his face.

"C'mon, sit." Yamazaki led him towards their living room, slightly afraid, it was the first time he had seen his friend this angry. "Be care-…ful" Sougo had plopped down on his knees, hard. "Please, Sougo-kun, what happened?"

"I fucked it up" he said again, chugging down the bottle again and crossing his legs. "You see, Yamazaki. These girls had been bothering my girlfriend, my beautiful China Doll, for about a year because she was dating me. My China shrugged it off for all this time and today, I was sitting in the couch. Kagura had gone to the bathroom and I asked her to bring me bottle of water. While she was gone Kamui and Kaito asked me if I wanted to play truth or dare with the last bit left of our vodka bottle and I refused. I was too drunk…or am I still drunk? whatever" his words slurred fiercely, he sobbed, drinking a little less from the bottle. "So, these dudes were standing beside out table and this girl comes, her head was in two buns like my China. She reeked like alcohol and Kagura never drinks too much, I know my girlfriend for fucks sake! I asked her if she was Kagura and she said she wasn't and when I tried to push her away she said 'I won't hurt you' and kissed me fully on the lips. She wasn't a good kisser, it disgusted me. I tried to push her away, my lips didn't respond to hers, I swear it on my life, Yamazaki!" he sobbed hard, leaning on his hand, his shoulders shaking violently.

"And what happened after that?" his friend asked him, drinking from his coffee cup.

"There was this breaking glass noise, the girl finally let me go and my beautiful China was standing there, man. Her eyes looked so vulnerable and then they were a dark shade of blue. Everything happened so fast, I heard a slap and the girl was at my feet, Kagura's hand plastered on her cheek. I tried to stop China as she swung her arm to hit the girl again but I couldn't. Her voice froze me and made me let go, there was the other hard slap. I grabbed my balls and turned her by the shoulders to look at me, I was prepared for her hand to slap me but what I got was way worse. Her hand slid down my cheek as her tears rolled down her beautiful pale face. I tried running after her but her friend stopped me. Her bother told me to do something because I screwed it up but don't know what the fuck to do!" Sougo yelled as his tears flowed freely down his face.

"First of all, Sougo-kun, give me that bottle. Yep, c'mon" Yamazaki took the bottle from Sougo's hand. "Now, you really did fuck this up. Get some rest and we'll talk about this tomorrow, ok?"

Sougo nodded and somehow managed to lay down in the futon mattress his friend pulled out for him. He soon dozed off to sleep. Eyes swollen from crying, lips impregnated with the taste of liqueur and his heart aching because of his China Doll. Kagura was also going to sleep, lying down in a futon mattress in Nobume's studio, red swollen eyes from crying, her heart broken and her hand throbbing in pain. She felt she was dying inside.

The next morning, Kondo and Hijikata walked inside the Law Firm to find Yamazaki asleep in his desk, his paperwork finished beside him, the coffee machine with a little bit of cold coffee left and an almost dead blonde dude in the floor. Kondo quickly went to check his pulse and luckily he was still alive but just very hung over and probably still drunk. Hijikata called his name a couple times before the blonde's brows furrowed and his eyes fluttered softly, opening to reveal his swollen eyes and stiff lashes from the tears.

"Oi, Sougo, what happened?" Hijikata asked, helping him sit up.

"Where is Kagura?" he whispered, covering his eyes from the morning light.

"We don't know. How are you feeling, what happened? Weren't you with her?" Hijikata asked again.

"I fucked it up, a girl kissed me and I'm pretty sure she hates me. Also, I think I'm dying" he said, covering his eyes from the light. "My head is spinning. Leave me alone to die" he whispered.

"Here." Kondo gave him two ibuprofen pills with a glass of water which Sougo took immediately.

A couple minutes later he was fast asleep again, his back facing the guys that just woe up Yamazaki. They asked the poor dude to tell them what happened. Yamazaki told them and they sighed. The day went on and Sougo wasn't waking up which made Kondo check his breathing every hour. They were working and decided to send Yamazaki in a hunt for food, which he gladly did.

"Sakata-san!" Yamazaki waved at the silver haired guy that was walking with a bag from the convenience store.

"Oi, Yamazaki." he said, his tone lower than usual. "Where's the sadist bastard?" he asked serious.

"H-He's at the Firm, Sakata-san." Yamazaki said as a thick drop of sweat made its way down his spine.

"Tell him that if he dares to see Kagura again he's dead, alright?" he warned the young man. "See you" he waved at him as he walked.

"Geez…he's very angry. Well, of course I would be if Kagura-chan were like my daughter" he sighed loudly as he walked.

"Yamazaki-san!" he turned around as soon he heard his name.

"Good afternoon, Shinpachi-kun" he said, lowering his head in shame.

"Are you ok, Yamazaki-san?" the guy with glasses asked. "Is it because of Okita-san's and Kagura-chan's thing?"

"Yeah. I was up all night working and taking care of his drunk ass. I'm very tired, Shinpachi-kun" the man sighed loudly as he sat with the guy in a bench.

"I'm sorry, Yamazaki-san. I had to wake up early to go on and look for Kagura-chan" Shinpachi said empathetically.

"Why? What happened?"

"Well, according to her friends, Kagura-chan woke up around 5 am and she just left the house. She only left a thank you note. Gin-san was also hung over so I had to run for dear life all over the city to find that damned girl. She was sitting in the beach when I found her, crying." Shinpachi explained.

"She told you what happened?" the young man asked, listening carefully.

"Yep. I took her home and she's been asleep in her room since then. She's heart broken. A couple minutes ago I saw one of my friends that attended the party and told me what happened, I had secretly asked him to keep an eye on Kagura-chan if he could"

"What's his version? I've only heard Sougo-kun's" Yamazaki said.

"Well, he saw Kaura-chan going to the bathroom and since she was taking too long he kept dancing, then he turned around and saw how a blonde girl with two buns was harassing Okita-san. He tried to reach Kagura-chan but one of her friends already had told her. By the time he turned around Kagura had dropped the cocktails on the floor and quickly slapped the girl, twice" he chuckled. " Kagura left running with Okita-san behind her and the rest of her friends. He said the girl was scolded by her friends immediately after and one of then hit her again, she told her that she didn't expect that she would be that much of a whore. The girl left crying."

"Have you told Kagura-chan?"

"Yep, she bawled her eyes out after wards. I know she really loves him and they suit each other perfectly fine so I hope they get back together." Shinpachi said with a gentle smile. "Excuse me, Yamazaki-san, I have to go back with the food to the Yorozuya. Get some sleep soon. Bye Bye" the guy with glasses waved the young man as he walked.

Yamazaki smiled as he walked back to the Firm. He had already bought Hijikata's bowl of rice with mayonnaise, Kondo's burger and fries, his ramen noodles and baby food for Sougo. He walked in and noticed the blonde was already awake, his futon mattress empty.

-end of flashback.-

* * *

Half of the angst if gone, guys! Keep reading, you're doing great! Alright, this isn't a pilates class 7w7  
Enjoy the next chapter 3 

Love, Kagulovestea94.


	8. Exploding Lungs

Finally, third update for today! Enjoy, please, it's 1:30 am here ;A; 

I don't own Gintama...yeah, whatever you already know.

* * *

"How long did it take them to reconciliate, Kondo-san?" Yamazaki asked, chewing on a potato chip.

"About…one week, right, Toushi?"

"Yep. They always take a long time to reconciliate. Since then they only broke up once, I think" Hijikata tried to remember.

"Twice-aru" Kagura said before taking a sip from her beer.

"What?" Kondo asked, shocked.

"Yep, Twice. We broke up the first time in her first year of college for about two weeks because we had a jealousy fight." Sougo explained.

"You broke up with me because I was starting to be very jealous around you-aru. It wasn't easy, ya'know? This bastard had been going to too many parties and he was very popular with the stupid girls that only tried to get inside his pants-aru" Kagura explained this time, chewing on a piece of sukonbu.

"Damn, we only knew about the one where you broke up for like two months, that one was pretty intense" Yamazaki said. "I still remember how painful it was to see you guys seeing each other suffer in silence"

"Yeah, it was very intense" Hijkata agreed, lighting up a cigarette.

 _-Flashback.-_

-Flashback of flashback.-

" _Don't you dare, China! You almost fucked that stupid Soichiro at the party!" Sougo yelled, his gaze filled with anger._

 _"I was DRUNK-aru! We just kissed. hard…but it was just a kiss!" she yelled back, tears flowing down her eyes. "What do you know? You were almost fucking his girlfriend in the bathroom! What? That doesn't count because you didn't put your dick inside?!"_

 _"That's other thing, China. You said you didn't like him!" he yelled back at her._

 _"What? because you were stoned and I was drunk that doesn't count? Is it only my fault you confused me with a fake haired bitch?! You're fucking wrong, Sougo!" She yelled, her fists clenched and her nails drawing blood from her palm. "I thought the last time I would see you with another girl was back in high school but fuck…I was wrong"_

 _"I didn't know I was doing, Kagura, you knew way better than me what you were doing." He sat back in his chair. They were at his apartment._

 _"You went with the queen of whores, Sougo. I can't believe you did that." she looked at him in the eye._

 _"You've been saying she's a whore since we started fighting and tell me now, China, what's the difference between you two now?" he turned his gaze away form her as he grabbed his glass of whiskey._

 _"What?" she was in shock. "Did you just fucking call me a…"_

 _"A whore? Yes, I just did. Is there a probl-…" Her fist landed in his cheek._

 _"I can't believe you! You're such a dick, Sougo" she whispered, turning her back at him as she grabbed her hoodie. "I don't know how I'm still with you"_

 _"What did you say?" he asked, the alcohol in his body angering him even more._

 _"What you fucking heard. Are you deaf now?" she asked, turning around to see him standing in front of her. Burn red meeting deep blue._

 _"Get the fuck out." he said, pointing at the door._

 _"I knew it, you're a pussy, Sougo. You can see everyone's mistakes except yours. You're no different than Soichiro, then." she said holding her tears back._

 _Slap. Her cheek burned like a thousand demons. Sougo had slapped her for the first time. Her heart broke again, this time in a thousand more pieces._

 _"Don't compare me to that scum. Get out!" he yelled, stepping and breaking her umbrella._

 _"Alright. You don't have to yell. I'm leaving." she said, trembling softly as she walked towards the door._

 _"H-Hey, China, come here" he tried talking her back but she stopped his hand before he grabbed hers._

 _"That's it, Sougo. I'm leaving you." She said, trying to keep his hands away._

 _"Babe, c'mon, I was just kidding. Please, don-…" SLAP. His cheek burned._

 _"From this moment on don't you dare talk to me again or touch me again. Heard me?" she said, looking at him for the last time._

 _"Kagura…"_

 _"I loved you. I really did. Goodbye, Sougo" she turned around and closed his door softly._

-End of the flashback of the flashback.-

Kagura woke up in a jolt, panting softly. She waited for her eyes to adjust to the darkness that surrounded her room. She was now in her third semester of college and almost 20 years old. Her relationship with Sougo had ended on September the 16th at Manuel's party for Mexican Independence Day, just a month and a half ago, and she still dreamt about that day. She sighed and opened her eyes, which had adjusted to the darkness of her room.

"It's the third time this week" she whispered, sitting up.

Kagura got up and walked towards the small shelf of her dorm where she kept all of her snacks and water bottles. She grabbed one of her glasses and poured some water on it, which she drank slowly. She exhaled softly and turned around towards her nightstand. _5 am_. She walked towards her small closet and picked out a pair of black shorts, her sports bra, black tank top and a black hoodie. She chuckled as she looked at her black outfit. She put the clothes on and looked for a pair of clean socks in one of her drawers and put them on before her running shoes. Once she was all dressed up she walked into her tiny bathroom where she tied her now long hair into a high ponytail which she braided carefully as she did her necessities. She brushed her teeth and turned on her room's light.

She ripped off one page from her calendar, it was November first. She looked around. Her halloween costume from last night hanging in her desk chair, she smiled softly. It was a red maid outfit which she wore with her friends only in other colors. She threw it in the laundry bag and placed some of her books in her desk for later. It was a Saturday morning after Halloween. She cleaned a little and grabbed a water bottle, fastened her running belt and left the her dorm room.

She walked down to the huge running track that surrounded the football pitch, secured her water bottle with a lock to one of the benches, adjusted her headphones and started running, trying to erase Sougo's face from her mind.

That's what she had been doing since they broke up, getting up early in the morning to run for her dear life as she tried to forget about her ex boyfriend. Sadly, she still couldn't. She ran until her legs were sore, her chest ached and she couldn't breathe. After about half an hour she sat in the bench where her bottle was and drank slowly, taking little sips at a time.

It was 6 in the morning, the sun was starting to claim it's place from the moon with a cold sunrise. She was the only crazy person that ran at that hour. Around 6:30 or 7 am some other people started coming down to work out but by that time she had already finished. Her breathing had calmed down and proceeded to do her circuits to work out the rest of her body. Some minutes passed and now she was stretching her muscles.

"Kagura-chan!" she lifted her head up from her leg, remaining in her split, to look at who was calling her name.

"Shinpachi" she smiled softly, returning her legs back to their normal position.

"It's very early, what are you doing here?" he asked, sitting beside her.

"Trying to forget him. I keep dreaming about him" she said, looking at the sunrise.

"How did it go?" Shinpachi asked, already knowing the answer.

"I failed-aru" she chuckled, her eyes tearing up softly.

"Well, it's not easy, Kagura-chan" Shinpachi sighed, hugging her. "Do you still love him?"

"You have no idea-aru" she sobbed in his shoulder. "It's getting even harder every time."

"You can tell me if you wish, Kagura-chan." he patted her back softly, again, already knowing what she was doing to do.

"I can't, Shinpachi. No matter how hard I try-aru. I run everyday until I feel my lungs will explode, till my legs feel like like they're giving up and still there he is with his stupid sadist face." her voice cracking as she spoke.

"Of course it's not going to be easy, Kagura-chan, it's been like a month and a half since you broke up after almost 5 years." he said, softly caressing her hair.

"I miss him. I feel alone, Shinpachi." she broke off the hug to wipe her tears. "I mean, of course I am not. I have you, Gin-chan, Papi, Sadaharu, Kamui, Hime-chan, Nobume-chan, and everyone else but…as a woman I feel alone-aru." she sighed before drinking from her water bottle.

"I'm sure you can find someone soon or maybe…you know, Kagura-chan" he scratched his nape nervously. "maybe you guys can get back together."

"I think it would be easier to do a sex reassignment treatment and change my name to Kagura Dun-aru" she chuckled.

"So, you're saying you'd like to be with him again?" he asked.

"Of course. He's my first in every aspect you can think of.. He's…my everything-aru" she smiled nostalgically.

"Just give the time some time, Kagura-chan. I'm sure he wants to be with you again too, I mean…If I had broken up with my girlfriend after some stupid shit like this I would love to have her back." Shinpachi smiled as he patted her back.

"Thank you, Shinpachi. You're better brother than Kamui-aru" she hugged the guy softly. "I'm gonna go, ok? I have to pack my laundry and wash my dishes. I'll see you at the Yorozuya, alright?" She patted his shoulder softly before walking off.

Kagura walked into her dorm and took off her running shoes. She turned on her laptop so she could listen to some music and suddenly she received a video call from her friend Soyo. She was studying abroad and Nobume was training to be a police officer, leaving Kagura alone in the city. They were staying the weekend with their families since Kagura invited them to the Halloween party.

"Hey" Kagura smiled at the screen. "How are you, Hime-chan?"

"Good, no hang over this year" Soyo smiled with a peace sign. "You?"

"That's good, Hime-chan." Kagura smiled. "Well, I had the same dream again so I ran like crazy with no success-aru" she sighed softly.

"I still think you should talk to him" Soyo pouted "You guys can't leave without the other. It's a fact"

"It's hard, Hime-chan. Anyway, are you flying back today?"

"Yes, I forgot I have a test on Monday, Kagura-chan. Sorry" Soyo apologized.

"It's alright, make sure you nail it, ok? What time is your flight-aru?"

"In a couple hours, I called to say goodbye" She pouted.

"Owww, Hime-chan" Kagura pouted too. "I'll miss you. When are you coming again?"

"For christmas. I can't wait, miss you already!" Soyo said as she fake cried.

"Don't worry, Tokugawa-kun, this isn't goodbye" Kagura said with a male voice and a weird accent.

They laughed before saying goodbye. Once Kagura hung up she started placing all of her clothes in her laundry bag: her workout clothes, everyday clothes, pajamas, undies and her bed sheets. When she was done she took a relaxing shower, still trying to make his face go away.

About an hour passed and Kagura was now waiting for a cab outside the campus with her laundry bag and a small backpack hanging from her shoulders. She was wearing the dress she wore to her first date with Sougo with her black combat boots and a black knitted jersey over it. Her long hair fell down her back, half of it tied into a half pony. She had been waiting for about fifteen minutes and there wasn't a free cab se could take, all of them were occupied.

Kagura was tapping the tip of her boot softly in the asphalt as her impatience grew. She looked around and her heart immediately skipped a beat as she saw well known guy with blonde hair stand a couple meters away. He was wearing black sweatpants, a white shirt, black opened hoodie and worn out black sneakers, waiting for something or someone. Kagura looked the other way, trying to think of something else.

"Oi, China" she felt shivers down her spine. "Hey, China" her palms started sweating. "You're not even gonna look at me?"

Kagura turned to face him, thanking mentally her courage. Sougo was about a meter from her. She looked at him and turned around again.

"Well, that was worse than I expected" he said, deception tracing his voice.

"What do you want-aru?" she asked, looking forward.

"I…" Sougo gulped. _No, it's not the time_ , he thought. "I just asked Hijikata-san if he could come and get me so…would you like a ride to the Yorozuya?"

"I'm fine, thank you" she refused, still not daring to look at him.

"OI, SOUGO!" Hijikata's voice was heard as the Shinsengumi patrol pulled in front of the campus. "C'mo-…Hello, Kagura-chan"

"Hello, Mayo-san" she greeted him with a gentle smile. "Gori-san"

"Hello, Kagura-chan!" Kondo yelled form the drivers seat. "Are you going to the Yorozuya? We can give you a ride!"

"I'm ok, thank you!"

Minutes later she was sitting in the front seat beside Kondo, her laundry bag at her feet and her backpack on her knees. She was getting sick and tired of their pleas so she just accepted the ride. Hijikata caught the message and went to the backseat with Sougo.

"How's your second year going, Kagura-chan? I see you've been working out" Kondo said as he drove.

"Yeah, I've doing what I can" she chuckled "This year I have a poetry class I'm enjoying a lot-aru"

"You're studying Literature, right?" Hijikata asked.

"Exactly-aru"

"That's nice." he smiled as he lit a cigarette.

Sougo wore his earphones the whole car ride and Kagura was sure he didn't pluck his mp3 on because normally he listens to his music so loud he sometimes ended up half deaf. She chuckled at the memory but soon her eyes teared up a little bit. _It still hurts_.

"Here we are, Kagura-chan. Do you need help?" Kondo asked as she opened the door.

"Nope, I'm good, Gori-san-aru" she smiled but as soon as she stepped out of the car, her bags fell down to the ground. She face palmed herself mentally.

"ACK!" Sougo groaned. Hijikata had just kicked him and now was looking at him along with Kondo: 'GO HELP HER!'

"Ouch" she groaned in pain.

"Are you ok, China?" Sougo was extending his hand out for her to grab it.

"Thanks" she said as she held his hand reluctantly, getting up carefully.

"Let me help you" he said grabbing her laundry bag and backpack in his hands.

"N-No…"she sighed loudly. "Alright. Thank you for the ride, Mayo-san, Gori-san!" she waved at the guys.

She walked up the steps behind Sougo, looking at her feet. She wanted to reach the hem of his hoodie, tell him how much she loved him, kiss his soft lips, tangle her fingers in his hair but she couldn't bring herself to do so. It still hurt.

"Let me see your wrist, China" he asked, placing the bags in front of the door.

"Why?" Kagura asked as she stood in front of him.

"Because I think you sprained it, idiot. Let me take a look"

"It's ok, you can go now-aru" she tried holding the laundry back but her wrist made her wince in pain.

"Can you leave your fucking pride away for a moment?" he raised his voice and grabbed her hand. "See, you sprained it, idiot." he sighed.

"C-Can you fix it?"

"Sure, just don't yell. I don't want Sakata-san chasing me to murder me today" he sighed and grabbed her hand with both of his. "Ready?"

"mm-hmm" she closed her eyes and growled in pain as her bone came back to place. "fuck.." she said panting.

"Make sure you bandage it nicely and apply something for the pain" he said, still not letting go of her hand.

"Thank you, sadist. I'm sure you enjoyed it" she smiled softly.

"Kind of." he chuckled.

They laughed softly but stopped as their eyes met. Crimson ones tainted with regret and blue ones tainted with hurt. Kagura felt her eyes tear up and noticed Sougo's were shimmering the same way as hers. His hand tightened his grip around her forearm softly, not hurting her physically. Kagura breathed in harshly, holding back her tears. He tried pulling her towards him and surprisingly she didn't resist.

Sougo held her waist softly. She had blossomed beautifully over the years, her body was slim and toned thanks to her workouts, thing he had always thanked. His hand pulled her by the waist closer to him. Kagura placed her uninjured hand in his shoulder gently, the injured one softly hanging low as he had let it go. They eyes never stopped looking at each others. A tear escaped one of his eyes and Kagura wiped it away lovingly like she did when his sister passed away. Her thumb grazed his cheek softly. She had dreamt about this moment and now it felt surreal.

"China, I…" he inhaled sharply. "I'm sorry" his tears rolled down over Kagura's hand.

"I'ts okay" her voice craked. "I forgave you as I slammed your door." he chuckled.

"I'm sorry for breaking your umbrella"he whispered, inching his face a bit closer.

"I can always get a new one" she whispered back. "I liked that one though" she smiled and one of her tears rolled down her cheek shamelessly. "I'm sorry for hitting you"

"I deserved it. I'm sorry for hitting you." he emphasized the last word, his voice finally cracked.

"I already forgave you, idiot" she smiled again, closing her eyes, her tears flowing gracefully down her face.

"But I cannot forgive myself, Kagura" he whispered, sobbing softly, his shoulders trembling.

"Do you still love me?" she asked, looking at the floor.

"I adore you, Kagura." he confessed. "Do you?"

"I love you so much it hurts" she looked at him.

"Would you…"his eyes looked into hers. With no need for words.

Kagura nodded with a little smile. His hands wrapped around her waist, his face resting in her shoulder, his tears wetting the knitted fabric. She chuckled softly, hugging him with one hand. Her once sad tears were joyful ones. They laughed softly as they hugged. Sougo broke the hug and her hand stopped his lips.

"I said yes but it's not going to be easy-aru" she said softly but firmly.

"I know." he lowered his head.

"We'll talk other day, alright-aru?" she said, her hand now back in his shoulder. "Is Wednesday ok?"

"Four o'clock?" Sougo asked, looking at her.

"In our special bench?" she asked him.

"Deal" he said with a smile.

"Deal" she smiled and kissed his cheek. "See you, Sadist"

"Bye, China"

 _-end of flashback.-_

"They were better than ever at your wedding, right?" Hijikata pointed at Kondo.

"Yep, it was in December and they attended as a couple. Also, he was one of my groomsmen and she was one of Otae's bridesmaids." Kondo said with a silly smile as he remembered his wedding day, once again.

"Oi, Yamazaki, what time is it?" Hijikata asked his friend.

"11:45 pm, sir" Yamazaki checked his watch.

"Holy mother of fucks, it's gotten very late hasn't it?" the gray eyed guy said as he got up. "We need to go, dudes"

"You're right, Toushi" Kondo said as he got up with the help of Yamazaki. "See you tomorrow, Sougo. See you the day after tomorrow, Kagura-chan"

Sougo asked for a cab through his " _DragonBleaPiece_ " app and soon they waved the slightly drunken guys goodbye. They walked back to their house and started tidying their mess up. Kagura was now washing the dishes as Sougo cleaned the table with a rag.

"Are you done-aru?" she asked, peeking to see her fiancé from the sink.

"Yep" he said as he walked towards him.

"You really have no shame, Sougo, you were the whole time in your boxers-aru" she chuckled.

"They're my elegant ones, China. They're the superman ones!" he said happily, posing as a super hero.

"You're so silly" she giggled, turning her attention to the dishes.

"I can't believe we're getting married…tomorrow" he said, leaning his head over her shoulder.

"It's already five past twelve, right?" she smiled as she looked at their small clock.

"I can't wait, stupid China!" he said, his higher pitch showing how happy he was. He held her hand in his and contemplated the engagement ring he gave her.

"You do want to marry me, don't you-aru?" she giggled, intertwining their fingers together, her wet palm on top of his.

"I love you" he whispered, kissing her head.

* * *

Awwww :'3 -pukes.-(?)  
Hope you guys liked these angsty and lovey dovey updates! Please let me know what you think in your **nice** reviews, ok? :3  
THE WEDDING IS COMING! I REPEAT, THE WEDDING IS COMING! Stay tuned for it, k?

Don't forget to review **nicely,** favorite and follow if you haven't. Here are my replies to your reviews:

 **Rinfantasy:** Thank you ;A;

 **ChenoaFairlee:** As I said...THE WEDDING IS COMING! Stay tuned, plz :3

 **daslevfka:** Thank you :')

Love, Kagulovestea94.

PS: THE WEDDING IS COMING! -runs to the sunset naked.-(?)


	9. Champagne

Hello, everyone! Sorry for the delay, I've already started writing the wedding and I remembered I hadn't written the 'before' so here it is :) I tried to focus more on Kagura than in Sougo because that was actually how this fanfic started, Kagura having trouble as she wrote her wedding vows. Excuse the long chapter 7w7

I don't own Gintama...blablabla ENJOY!

* * *

 **Beep Beep**. ' _Huh?_ ' **Beep Beep**. Sougo groaned softly and turned around. **Beep Beep**. He frowned and covered his head with the covers. **Beep Beep**.

"Just turn that shit off-aru" Kagura said, not moving from her position.

"You were awake this whole time, weren't you?" he asked, turning the alarm off.

Kagura giggled, turning around to face her fiancé. She rubbed the sleep of her eyes softly, feeling his arm wrapping around her waist and slowly pulling her towards him. He pressed his lips against her forehead as he whispered ' _Good morning_ ' in her ear. It was around 8 in the morning of a Thursday, the day before the wedding. The cold weather made them cuddle for a little longer in bed.

"What are we doing today?" he asked, placing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I don't know-aru. I have to get some stuff for the wedding with Otae and Tsukki" She said, grabbing his hand and kissing it softly.

"I already got my suit and left it at the office" he explained, taking her hand and kissing it.

"We can't cuddle the rest of the day, right?" she pouted.

"Nope, China. What time are they coming to get you?"

"Around 10 am. I'm going to have breakfast with Otae and Tsukki and then we're going to get the stuff that's left" Kagura explained as she sat up.

"What's all this stuff you talk about? You're very mysterious nowadays, China" he pouted, fixing the pillows.

"You really want to know?" she asked, folding the bed sheets.

"Of course, I'm the groom after all, not the bride" he chuckled softly.

"Well, first we're going to get Gin-chan's, Shinpachi's and Papi's suit, the we're going to go get Papi from the airport and leave him at the Yorozuya with the other dudes. We're going to get the dress and Sadaharu's tie from the seamstress. We'll see what we stuff our face with and then wait for the rest of the girls for the night, where we'll have a girly talk and all that weird shit" Kagura explained, now trailing behind Sougo to the bathroom. "What are you dong today?"

"I might take a nap until Kondo-san comes to get me to eat with him and the rest of the Shinsengumi guys" he explained as he brushed his teeth, Kagura had to decipher whatever the heck he was saying.

They brushed their teeth together and after doing so, she left Sougo to do his necessities alone so she could prepare their breakfast. She placed the timer on the rice maker and took out of their fridge some food from the other day. She placed everything in the table and soon the bathroom door opened. Sougo walked out and let her do her necessities now as he quickly half closed the door in their studio and dialed someone.

"Hello?" a guy's voice answered.

"Oh, Shinpachi-kun. Good Morning, it's Sougo" he said politely. "Is Sakata-san there?"

"Sure, wait a minute" he said, covering the speaker as he called Gintoki.

"Yes?" his lazy voice answered.

"Good morning, Sakata-san" Sougo greeted politely.

"Morniiing. Do you need something for the wedding?" he asked, probably picking his nose.

"Yes, actually. I heard today Kankou-san is coming and I was wondering if you guys could go together to get China's wedding present from me. At the oldest jewelry in the city, the one beside the new bar, around 3pm" he requested.

"Ooh…What is it?" Gintoki asked curiously.

"You know, the traditional stuff." he scratched his nape nervously.

"C'mon! Tell me, I'm going to see it anyways"

"If you're going to see it why are you asking, then?" Sougo said as he chuckled.

"Because I'm her second father and I want to know what you're going to give her before I actually go. If you don't tell me I'm going to unbox it" Gintoki teased.

"Alright, you win. It's a jewelry set for her to use tomorrow: a necklace and earrings with sapphires and diamonds." he sighed in defeat.

"How the hell can you afford such expensive gifts to each other?" Gintoki asked carelessly. "You got his for Kagura and she got you mmphh" his mouth was covered by Shinpachi, shushing noises being heard..

"You know what she got me as a present?" Sougo asked, trying to hide his excitement.

"Nope nope, I don't know. 3 pm, then!. Bye Bye "Gintoki hung up the phone.

"Stupid Danna" he whispered, opening the door.

A little bit later Kagura came out of the bathroom, wet droplets falling from her hair. She was wearing her pink robe. She dat down in the table and had breakfast with her fiancé. They tidied up everything and got dressed up to meet their friends. Kagura wore a pair of red sweatpants and Sougo wore blue ones. Each of them had their toiletries in a small bag since they were not getting ready at their house. The doorbell rang and Sougo opened it to reveal Kondo's wife and Gintoki's girlfriend: Otae and Tsukuyo.

"Good morning, Otae-san, Tsukuyo-san" he greeted them, stepping aside to let them pass. "China is in the bathroom, she'll be out soon. Would you like something to drink?" he asked politely.

"Thank you, Sougo-kun." Otae said with a smile.

"I'm good, thank you, Okita-san" Tsukuyo said politely.

"Tsukki, Otae-san" Kagura said as she closed the bathroom door behind her. "Shall we go?"

"Sure." Tsukuyo said with a little smile.

"See you tomorrow, Sougo-kun" Otae waved with a smile as she and the blonde waited outside.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow-aru" Kagura said with a little trace of sadness in her voice.

"Take care, alright?" eh said as he placed some loose strands of hair behind her ear. "I'm sure you'll look gorgeous, China. We're not allowed to talk right?" she swayed her head in a no motion. "Then, stay safe. I'll see you tomorrow. Hopefully I'll see you before the ceremony."

"You take care too, make sure your friends tie your tie correctly-aru" She smiled and hugged him. "I love you, sadist"

"I love you too, China. Bye Bye" he pecked her lips softly.

Kagura left her apartment with her friends. They drove over to one of their favorite diners beside the mall. They sat in a small table and ordered their food. Yes, even Kagura.

"So, Kagura-chan, do you have everything for the wedding?" Otae asked before taking a sip of her tea.

"I think so-aru. I'm freaking out, you know? I don't even have the vows ready!" She face palmed herself.

"You can think of them today, Kagura-chan. I actually made mine up in the wedding" Otae sticked out her tongue with a playful smile.

"Are they really so hard to write?" Tsukuyo asked as she placed her cup down.

"You have no idea, Tsukki-aru. I have like two pages of lovey dove bullshit but that's not how I fell in love with him, you know?" Kagura explained gently. "For example, Gori-san stalked Otae-san for about a year until she finally agreed to go out on a date with him and she found out she liked him and would like to know him better" she continued explaining, Otae nodding gently in the back.

"As for Kagura-chan, Tsukuyo-san, she and Sougo fought every damn time they saw each other over the stupidest things. According to Hijikata-san, Sougo fell in love at first sight and we all know Kagura-chan started liking him in middle school, she realized it the day she fell on his arms. After that the went out and eventually they started dating. They had their own stuff and broke up a couple times but here they are, getting married, kyaa" Otae explained, squealing at the end happily.

"I see. Interesting." Tsukuyo nodded softly.

"By the way, Tsukki, I read the article you sent me and I think that accidentally I have everything-aru" Kagura said as she cut down her cinnamon roll.

"What is this about?" Otae asked, cutting down her tamagoyaki.

"Well, the article said that there's this Victorian rhyme that talks about what the bride should wear for her wedding day: something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue with a penny in her shoe." Tsukuyo explained, covering her mouth as she spoke.

"oh, I wish I knew that when I got married" Otae frowned. "What are you wearing, Kagura-chan?"

"I'm wearing a bracelet my mother wore in her wedding day, obviously the wedding dress and his suit are new, I borrowed Otose-san's wedding veil, I just had it fixed and I already have the penny. All I'm missing is the blue thing-aru" she explained.

"We can always use a permanent marker, Kagura-chan" Otae smiled before taking a bite from her fork.

They laughed and continued eating and talking happily about other girly things and celebrity gossips, like Ketsuno Ana's second divorce or Otsu's new album and photobook Shinpachi was raving about. Now they were on their way to the tailor to get the suits for the guys since almost each had their own modifications done.. They entered the store and she showed the receipt to the tailor's assistant. A couple of minutes later the tailor walked down the stairs with the suits. After he greeted the girls and congratulated Kagura he proceeded to show the finished result.

"This one is for Sakata Gintoki, miss" the tailor said as he took the suit out of it's cover. "Light grey two piece suit, the ivory shirt already fixed to his size and the coral tie. Is it ok?"

"Yes, Fukaku-san" Kagura smiled softly, feeling the fabric of the tie gently with the tips of her fingers. Tsukuyo blushed, apparently at the though of imagining her boyfriend in the suit.

"Alright, Izumi, put this one in it's cover please. Thank you" he told his assistant, handing the suit to her as he opened the cover of the next one. "This one is…Shimura Shinpachi's. He's your Best Man so I made sure his would be special" he winked at Kagura politely. "The standard blue indigo two piece you and your groom chose, his white shirt and blush pink tie according to your bridesmaids dress color. Now, the special thing I made is this: his family name embroidered in his handkerchief."

"Oh, Shin-chan's going to look very handsome" Otae complimented.

"Here, Izumi. Now, the last one's is Yato Kankou's, your father, miss." he said as he fiddled with the zipper of the cover until he finally slid it down. "It's a two piece navy blue suit with the same shirt and tie color as Gintoki-san." he explained.

"Thank you so much, Fukaku-san, Izumi-san, they're gorgeous" Kagura thanked them with a small bow.

"You're welcome, Kagura-chan, for choosing us over the already made suits that are coming from America this days. Also, thank you for helping my wife by choosing her to make your wedding dress, we're very thankful" the man bowed politely. "I'm sure you're going to see her now, right?" he asked.

"Actually yes-aru" she chuckled. "Have the other guys picked their suits up?"

"Sougo-san came yesterday early, Kondo-san came to get his and the other two young men's suits yesterday in the afternoon and your brother, Kamui-san, came today early in the morning" Fukaku said with a polite smile.

"Thank you-aru" Kagura smiled.

Once they said goodbye to the man they drove off to his wife's shop, a couple streets down. They had the suits hanging in the back of Kondo's van. A couple minutes later they were inside the seamstress' shop. Kagura handed her assistant her receipt as he walked them to the small fitting room with a long couch in the middle.

"Good afternoon, Kagura-san" the woman said as she walked in the small room, greeting also the other girls in the room. "Are you ready to try your dress?"

Kagura nodded nervously and was led to the fitting room where the woman helped her get changed into her wedding dress. She untied her hair from her low bun and let it flow down her back before tying it into a similar hairstyle she would wear tomorrow. She walked out of the dressing room and stood in the stool in the middle of the room. Otae and Tsukuyo had not seen the dress since she picked it out with Soyo and Nobume, and they had their eyes closed as they waited for Kagura's signal.

"Okay, you can look now-aru" she said and her friends uncovered their eyes.

"Holy…" Tsukuyo whispered, her eyes as wide as plates as she looked at her friend.

"Kagura-chan, you look gorgeous!" Otae said, happy tears in the corner of her eyes as she covered her mouth with her hands in awe.

"Thank you-aru" Kagura herself was starting to get teary eyed.

"Now, turn for me, dear" The seamstress said as she helped Kagura turn around in the stool so she could see herself in the mirror. "Shisui, can you pass me her veil, it's in the back, inside a box with her name written on it: Yato Kagura." she told the guy who instantly walked to the backroom. "How are you feeling, my dear?"

"I…" Kagura was out of words. She was nervous and excited. "I can't believe it's tomorrow" she said as she tried to hold back her tears. "It's too real-aru" she said, wiping the tears from her eyes before they could fall.

"Here, Mikoto-san" Shisui had brought the box.

"Alright, Kagura-san, here's your veil" the woman said as she held the small flower crown with bobby pins around her small half ponytail. "That's how you'll look tomorrow" she smiled proudly.

"It's perfect, holy fuck…sorry-aru" she apologized with a cracked voice.

"Does it fit alright?" the woman asked, Kagura nodded. "Ladies, is the dress ok?"

Tsukuyo and Otae raised their thumbs as they smiled emotionally, everyone laughed softly. Kagura walked to the fitting room and took off her dress with the help of Mikoto. Once she was done she walked out of the room where she received the dress in it's cover along with the box that contained her dress, Sadaharu's tie, veil and garter.

"Here are your bridesmaid's dresses, Kagura-san. A short sleeved dress in this gorgeous blush pink color, like you asked" the woman showed her one of the bridesmaids dresses and Kagura nodded, thanking her.

Once the woman gave her all the dresses and congratulated her, Kagura left the shop with Otae and Tsukuyo to go get her beloved Papi form the airport. They hung the dresses beside the suits and drove towards the airport. Tsukuyo seemed to be lost in thought in the passenger seat beside Kagura, who was driving since Otae was talking on the phone on the back, settling some wedding stuff down.

"Kagura-chan…" Tsukuyo said, playing with her fingers.

"Hmm?" Kagura murmured, looking at her briefly as she drove.

"I have a question for you, if you don't mind." the blonde said shyly.

"Sure, what is it-aru?"

"I don't mean to sound rude or anything but since I started dating Gin-san I haven't been able to sit down and talk with you properly. I'm curious about your family." the blonde said, an embarrassed blush in her cheeks.

"Well, who do you want to know about-aru? Papi, Kamui,Mami?" the Yato asked.

"About everyone, actually. I know Gin-san took care of you since you were about four years old and Shinpachi-kun is basically your brother" Tsukuyo couldn't put into words the actual question.

"I understand, Tsukki. Well, my father met Gin-chan when he was in his last year of middle school-aru. Papi was trying to find a clue in a case he was working on since he's a world known detective, Gin-chan worked as a waiter at the restaurant Papi was having breakfast at. Gin-chan actually butted in one of Papi's loud thinking moments and helped him see the case form another perspective which caught Papi's attention since everything made sense-aru" Kagura explained with amusement. "They became very good friends and Papi ' _saw a potential on Sakata-san he had never seen on anyone else_ ' and decided to help him with his education so they could work together someday-aru" she imitated her father's voice before chuckling softly.

"I see" Tsukuyo said with an amused smile, she didn't know the Yato version.

"Papi travels a lot and if he sometimes doesn't come to Edo frequently nowadays he certainly didn't do so before. I used to live with Mami and Kamui but when she got sick she had to stay at the hospital very frequently and Gin-chan offered to baby sit me so he could get a little bit of income-aru. Kamui was with Papi's friend, Housen, and I didn't see him that often but he took care of me when I was a baby. Around the time Mami got sick, Papi was looking for doctors around the world to do something for her. She eventually died when I was five and Kamui decided to stay with Housen and I decided to stay with Gin-chan. Kamui was actually mad with Papi for a long time because ' _he didn't take responsibility of his own children and he didn't deserve to be our legal guardian'_ " Kagura imitated her brother this time, laughing afterwards. "So Papi spoke with Housen and Gin-chan and they agreed to be our tutors legally, still Papi being our father. I understand Papi, you know? He felt guilty of not being able to take care of Mami and he thought he wasn't able to care for us so he decided to just go. He visited about twice every year, video called every Friday before I slept and sent me postcards whenever he could-aru" she said, understanding completely her fathers intentions.

"So you became Gin-san's tutee or ' _almost legal daughter_ ', right?" This time Tsukuyo imitated her four-year boyfriend, making Kagura laugh.

"Yes, most of my memories are from Gin-chan and Shinpachi, whom I met around the same time Mami passed, his father had passed too so when we hung out with Gin-chan the sadness didn't feel very heavy on our little shoulders-aru. He has Otae-chan but I only had a stupid brother that only sent me letters once a month, not even asking how I was-aru." Kagura frowned gently. "Anyway, I've been with Gin-chan since I was around three years old and that's why he's my second father and I love him like so-aru" she smiled softly.

"I see. Thank you so much for explaining, Kagura-chan" Tsukuyo smiled at her.

"You're welcome, Tsukki, you're family after all" Kagura gave her a heartwarming smile.

The rest of the ride went smoothly, Otae still talking on the phone and Tsukuyo tapping her fingers gently to the music Kagura sang along to. A couple minutes later they got to the airport and were now parked in the parking lot, waiting for Kagura's father to arrive, which took around 30 minutes more than expected.

"So, Otae-chan, is everything ok-aru?" Kagura asked, sitting in the reclined driver's seat, chewing some sukonbu.

"Yes, everything is alright, all I have to do is call the photographer to let him know the time we are letting them into the rooms." Otae said, lying in the backseat, her phone resting on her shoulder as she waited in line.

"Do they have enough napkins and flowers this time?" Tsukuyo asked, recalling the time in Otae's wedding as she laid also in her reclined seat.

"Yes, I threatened them when we decided to contract their services" Otae said with a dangerous smile. "Oh, Minato-san! Hello, it's Shimura Otae, the planner for Sougo and Kagura's wedding…" and there she went again, making Kagura and Tsukuyo laugh.

"Hello?" Kagura's phone rang a few moments later and she answered. "Oh, thank god, Baldie, I was thinking of getting you a cab-aru!" Kagura scolded her Papi. "Gate 3, alright, yes, sure, bye" Kagura hung up and placed her seat in the normal position again.

"Is he here?" Tsukuyo asked, looking at her friend.

"Yep, be right back-aru" she said, opening the door to get out of the car.

Kagura walked towards the airport steadily, her hands in her pockets and her hair swirling in the soft breeze that blew in the middle of July. The airport was quite crowded due to the summer vacations so it wasn't weird she saw a couple of her coworker's faces and old college classmates. She bumped someone accidentally on the shoulder and her eyes widened as she saw who it was. Soichiro, the one who had a crush on her since middle school.

"Well, hello, Kagura-chan." he greeted her with the same 'charming', or as Kagura liked to call it, 'annoying' smile.

"Hello" she said politely.

"I heard you are getting married soon" he said, a tinge of sadness in his voice.

"Yes, and you got married last year to a millionaire's daughter-aru" she said annoyed.

"It was actually an arranged marriage." he said, fidgeting with his beaming gold ring that laid in his ring finger.

"I see, anyways. Hope you are happy, take care" Kagura said as she walked to the side.

Soichiro looked at her as she walked away, her long coral locks sawing softly as she walked in between the poeple. Kagura never felt anything towards the guy, she only knew he liked her but she knew nothing could be done, she already loved someone. It took her a couple minutes to get to the gate and find her bald Papi. She waved at him and hugged him hard, making him spin her around like a little girl.

"Kagura-chan, m-my back" he lied as he put her down.

"Yeah, yeah" she smiled as she grabbed his suitcase. "C'mon, you're paying the parking lot's fee-aru"

They walked together to the van, chatting about his trip and the latest case he solved. In their way they passed Soichiro, who was still sad about his recently meeting with Kagura. He couldn't help but smile melancholically as he heard Kankou's happy voice saying ' _My baby is getting married tomorrow_ '. Kagura didn't notice and just kept walking, the suitcase rolling behind her.

"Hello, Otae-chan" Kankou greeted the girl that was finally free of the calls. "Tsukuyo-san" he greeted the blonde girl as well as he sat beside the brunette in the back.

"How was your flight, Kankou-san?" Otae asked, putting on her seatbelt.

"A little tiring and delayed for about an hour" he sighed.

The girls chuckled and kagura started to drive, this time to Gintoki's apartment. Tsukuyo kept tapping her fingers with Kankou to the beat as Kagura and Otae sang along to the music that was being played in the radio. A couple minutes later they were parked in front of the building where Kagura spent most of her life on, the Yorozuya. Everyone got out of the car and walked up the stairs.

"Yo, Papi" Gintoki greeted the man as he opened the door.

"Hello, Gintoki-kun" he greeted too politely for his taste so he just smacked the silver haired man's butt.

"You'll never change, Baldie" Gintoki chuckled. "Hello, babe" he pecked the blonde girl in the lips as she entered the apartment.

"Yo" Kagura greeted the silver haired man with her palm, the suits on her other hand, hanging down her back.

"Yo, brat" he high fived her as she walked inside. "Yo, Otae-san" he greeted the other woman who just smiled gently.

Everyone sat down in the living room, including Shinpachi who just finished talking on the phone with his friends from the Otsu's fan club. Kagura stood in front of everyone with the suits inside the black cover, ready to give them away.

"Alright-aru. Here are your suits. You don't know how they'll look like because the one you tried was a standard black one from the tailor shop, all you know is the color options you suggested they were-aru" she said proudly.

"Just show them already, brat!" Gintoki said, picking his nose bored with one arm around his blonde girlfriend.

"Now you're the last, perm head-aru" she pouted. "Shinpachi, this one is yours-aru" she called the brunette young man to the front.

"Alright, let's see" he said excited as he unzipped the cover, revealing his indigo blue suit. "Wow, thank you, Kagura-chan!" he hugged the girl softly. "Man, I love this color" he said as he returned to his seat.

"Now, Papi's turn" she called her dad. "Here, Baldie-aru"

"Let's see how you did" he said with a dangerous smile as he fiddled with the zipper of his cover. That damn thing didn't work. "C'mon!" he ended up ripping it but he didn't care. "Kagura-chan…this color"

"It's the same one you wore to your shotgun wedding with mom-aru" she said, smiling gently, suddenly being hugged by her teary eyed dad.

"I love it, Kagura-chan. Thank you!" he sobbed softly in her shoulder.

"You're welcome, Papi" she smiled as she pushed him towards his seat gently. "Now, Perm head, come here-aru" she pointed at the man.

"Let's see what this brat picked for me" he murmured as he opened the cover, his eyes widening as he saw the suit. "Damn, you know me too damn well, brat" he said with a fatherly smile as he hugged his 'daughter'.

"Of course-aru, I'm also your daughter after all!" Kagura said with a smile as she hugged him. "Now, Sadaharu, come here-aru" she called her doggy that came running out of Gintoki's room.

"Woof!" he wagged his tail happily as Kagura took his necktie from her pocket, tying it around his neck.

"You look adorable, Sadaharu!" she squealed, making everyone laugh as she hugged the white dog.

Everyone stayed for dinner at the apartment, Shinpachi had cooked a simple but delicious dinner for everyone, including Sadaharu. They chatted happily about celebrity and friends gossips and soon it was time to leave. Kagura said goodbye to her fathers, Sadaharu, and Shinpachi, as her friends were waiting downstairs for her and the girls.

"Shinpachi, I'll see you at Hime-chan's house in the morning, okay?" she smiled as she waved the brunette away.

Kagura greeted her Sadist Sisters with a squeal and a hug. She hadn't seen them in months because of their got in Soyo's car and drove off to her house, where they would spend the night and morning before the wedding. This time Nobume drove, Kagura sitting in the passenger seat. Tsukuyo wasn't uncomfortable she just didn't know the girls from a long time like Otae, still she tried to talk to them, being well welcomed into their small talk.

"We're here. Kagura-chan, I'm sure you'll be comfortable here" Soyo said with a happy smile as she stood before the big door to a room from her house that Kagura had always loved.

"Open it already-aru!" the Yato said excited, holding Nobume's hand.

"Alright, hope you enjoy your stay here, ladies" Soyo said to Otae and Tsukuyo as she opened the door to Kagura's favorite room.

It was a big room that they had used for their sleep overs over the years, with the size of half of Kagura's apartment, it had a couple of fluffy futon mattress where they would sleep, a huge window on the side and small tables for everyone to get ready for the wedding, a table full of snacks and champagne ready to be opened. Soyo gave each of the girls a big box, except to Kagura.

"What is this, Tokugawa-san?" Tsukuyo asked curiously, shaking the box gently.

"It's for Kagura's important girls, I made some of them myself so I hope you enjoy it" she said happily. "You can open them now"

Each of the girls opened their boxes to find blush pink colored robes with " _Bridesmaid_ " and the letter of their names embroidered on the back and in their chest, a framed picture of them with Kagura, a hand mirror, a handkerchief embroidered with ' _Kagura x Sougo'_ and last but not least a hand written letter for each of them from Kagura. They sat in silence for a couple minutes as they read the letters, all of them ended up teary eyed on top of the Bride to be, hugging the life out of her.

"I love you, girls, you have no idea of how important you are to me-aru" Kagura giggled as she hugged all of them.

"Now, this one is for you, Kagura-chan" Soyo said as she gave her best friend her a slightly bigger box.

"Let's see" Kagura said as she opened the box.

Inside hers was the same robe but wide " _Bride_ " and her full name embroidered on it, a lingerie and baby doll set, a framed picture of all of them with her and a cup decorated with flower paintings. She chuckled and grabbed the thong from the set.

"Really?" she asked her friends who just laughed.

They spent the night watching movies and eating as they did so. It was their second bottle of champagne when they decided to talk about old memories, their favorite thing to do as girls.

"I still remember the first time I met Kagura-chan" Otae said as she poured the champagne in her glass. "Shin-chan was about six years old and I was taking him to Gin-san's place as I worked. I knocked on the door and a little vermillion haired girl with two buns opened the door."

" _Gin-chan, your girlfriend is here-aru!_ " Kagura imitated her child voice in between giggles.

"I took the little girl by her shoulders and said ' _Do you think I'm that stupid head's girlfriend?_ ', do you girls know what she said?" Otae said before taking a sip form her cup. "Little Kagura said ' _Nah, I think he's gay'!_ " Tsukuyo almost spit her champagne as she laughed loudly, everyone joining her.

"Did she really say that?" the blonde was already a little drunk because of her low alcohol tolerance.

"I swear, Tsukki-chan. Then I basically made little Shin-chan her friend" she smiled proudly.

"I remember when I invited Kagura-chan for the first time to my house" Soyo said before gulping down her cup of champagne. "She cried at night and I thought she wanted to go home but she was crying because she had never been treated like royalty and felt like a princess" Soyo giggles, making everyone 'aww' in unison.

"I remember when Kagura-chan treated us to a month in the movies" Nobume laid back, supporting her weight with her arms behind her.

"Why was that?" Otae asked curious.

"The reason we're gathered here today, Shimura-san" Nobume said with a chuckle. "When she started falling for that sadist bastard."

"Right! I remember. When we were in our first year of middle school and we were teasing Kagura-chan about Sougo and she said that if she ever liked him she would treat us to the movies a whole month" Soyo remembered.

"One day we went to the mall to help Kagura with her clothing style because she wanted to be more 'feminine' and we saw the sadist with a girl." Nobume explained. "We were sitting outside the mall and she suddenly said ' _How about we go to the movies, there are these movies blablabla_ ' and everything just clicked. She confessed she started to like him, even Soyo-chan cursed for the first time"

"Now, Kagura-chan, we have a question back from that day" Soyo said, pointing at her with her empty cup of champagne.

"What is it-aru?" she asked, sitting up form her lying position.

"Were you really waiting for Shinpachi that day at the mall?" Nobume asked, already knowing the answer.

"No…"Kagura said, her cheeks now a pretty pink.

"What did you do?" Nobume asked her again.

"I was actually going to see the sunset from there, you know it's always been a favorite place of mine-aru" she said, playing with her engagement ring. "But that day he sent me a friend's request and private messages, he asked me if I was still at the mall and we ended up looking at the sunset together. I noticed the whole time he was looking at me, that's when I knew he liked me back for sure" The Yato smiled for herself.

"I knew it!" Nobume raised her hand in victory.

"Kagura-chan and Sougo are the cutest couple ever!" Tsukuyo said, drunkenly hugging the Yato. "With all of this wedding stuff I also want to get married to Gin-san" she pouted.

"Be patient, Tsukki-chan, he's a little slow but something might be coming soon-aru" Kagura said, patting the blonde's hair.

The rest of the night went on and by 9pm, apparently only Kagura was awake, sitting outside in the balcony with her 'Bride' robe on, a small notepad and a pencil. She was looking at the sky, breathing softly as she tried to get the words out of her mind into the paper. She didn't notice Otae sitting beside her in the small bench.

"Aren't you going to sleep, Kagura-chan?" the brunette asked the nervous Yato beside her.

"I'm trying to finish these things and I think now I'm getting somewhere-aru, can you check them?" she handed the notepad to the brunette.

Otae read the wedding vows carefully once, twice and turned to look at Kagura with a confident smile accompanied with a nod. The brunette gave the notepad back to the Yato and gave her a small squeeze in her hand.

"They're lovely, Kagura-chan." Otae smiled gently.

"Sure? I don't know if I will be able to say the tomorrow but let's call it a day, shall we-aru?" the coral-haired girl said as she got up from the bench.

"Alright, you have to be up and showered by 10 am" the brunette walked with her towards the room, closing the door behind her.

Kagura brushed her teeth and tucked herself in the futon. Only a couple minutes passed and soon she was sleeping like a rock. She ended very tires form all the stops she had to make in her way to get the clothing, her Papi,etc so it was no surprise that she fell asleep quickly.

During the day Sougo spent the afternoon at the Shinsengumi quarters eating with the guys and chatting happily about the marriage experiences some of them had, his inner Sougo getting more nervous every second. Right now he was reading and trying to memorize his wedding vows, which he wrote a week ago in the bathroom as he took a dump, making Kagura almost take hers outside in the bathroom.

Also, the lazy permed hair and the older Yato did go to the jewelry shop a couple minutes after Kagura left their house, Shinpachi was obliged to go with them in case they got lost. Gintoki spent a couple minutes trying to figure out how the hell the pair of lovebirds managed to buy such expensive gifts and around an hour looking at the engagement rings, even making Shinpachi try a couple of them because according to both of Kagura's fathers ' _he had girly hands_ '.But that's another story.

* * *

Hope you liked reading this chapter, guys, please leave your nice feedback in your reviews!

-stands up in a stool with an okikagu band on her forehead.- THE WEDDING IS COMING! Don't forget to stay tuned for the "Wedding Vows Special: Wedding edition" coming to you in the next update! That's all, thank you -sits down.-

 **Lord Avarder:** stay tuned, wedding is coming! I tried to add little bits of them in this chapter :)

 **Rinfantasy:** I would have done so too but well..college guys. -face palm.-

 **Lucerenne:** THE WEDDING IS COMING! \;A;/

 **Guest:** Aww, thank you so much for reading and reviewing. I'm glad you're liking it!

Thank you for the reviews, guys. Love ya'll! -heart emoji.-

In other news, guys, I'm starting to write another fanfic...an angsty fanfic. I think the closer I've ever gotten to 'Angst' was in _It was never over_ and now I may be stepping on those grounds again. Sadly it's not going to be a complete Okikagu fanfic because the pairing is actually GinKagu (age modified to make the plot easier) and SakaMutsu. If you guys would like to keep up with it when I upload it I would give ya'll cookies -looks at her wallet.- well...heh. -runs away.-

Also, If you have any okikagu ideas you'd like me to think about for future fanfics please let me know! I'd love to hear your ideas :3

Hope you enjoyed tis chapter focused only on Kagura, as I started first. Thank you for reviewing, faving, following and reading. -heart emoji.-

Love, Kagulovestea94.

PS: THE WEDDING IS MOTHERFUCKING COMING! -runs in circles.-


End file.
